Perfectly Imperfect
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Takes place during the decade dance in 3x20. Caroline leaves the dance early because of Tyler. She gets a late night visitor that hopes to make her night better!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N – So I got this idea from some of the ladies in the Klaroline circle on . *Thanks for the idea guys!* I hope you guys enjoy the story!**_

_**Summery**__** – This takes place during the decade dance that will be happening in episode 3x20. Caroline attends the 20's dance even though she had wanted to do a 70's dance. Tyler upsets her and she ends up leaving the dance early. She gets a late night visitor that tries to improve her night.**_

**CHAPTER 1**

I sat in my bedroom in front of my mirror. I was putting off putting my make-up on for this dance. Usually I loved school events but I was a little upset that the dance committee decided against my 70's theme dance and instead went with the 20's. I know it shouldn't be something that upsets me but I felt like I was losing my influence with people at school, should have figured with all the supernatural drama going on in my life. I sighed and looked in the mirror. I liked my outfit, it was nice enough, I just couldn't get excited. I was wearing a pink dress with a double ruffle at the bottom. It fell below my knee. I had white elbow length gloves, dark brown heels, a taupe color 20's style hat and a cute Y necklace.

Tyler had called and said he was going to make it home for the dance. I didn't get to ask details since it was another voicemail. I felt that was the only way we talked now a days. I was a little nervous because I thought it was a little too soon, and I wasn't sure he was cured from his sire bond since he didn't say a word about it.

I finished my make-up, grabbed my keys and headed to my car. The parking lot was full when I got there. I didn't feel the need to come help set up since everyone had been so rude about my 70's idea. The gym was nicely decorated, I felt so bitter. I had to at least try to have a good night, I deserved it, all of us did after everything that has happened.

"Hi Caroline." Bonnie said as she walked up to me. She was with Jamie which surprised me a little.

"Hi Bonnie, Hi Jamie." I said as happy and as politely as I could.

"Has Tyler gotten back yet?" She asked.

"I haven't seen him. He said that he was going to meet me here. So…" I said looking around the room. "Oh my god!" I said staring over to where all the chaperones were standing.

"What?" Bonnie quickly started looking around and Jamie followed suit.

"Klaus." I said simply. "He is over there." I said nodding in the direction he was standing. He obviously heard me because he smiled and nodded at us.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Bonnie said through his teeth.

I sighed. "I don't know." I couldn't help but stare at him probably a little longer than necessary. He looked gorgeous. He was in a full black suit and tie and was wearing a black fedora with a grayish band around the hat. "I'll just…I'll just go see what he is doing here." I said still not able to pull my eyes away from him.

"What? Caroline You can't just…"

I cut Bonnie off before she could finish. "Bonnie, he isn't going to do anything with a crowd of people watching."

"No?" Bonnie asked. "Maybe just wait until Stefan and Damon show up." She suggested.

"I'll be fine Bonnie." I said. I tore my eyes from him to look at Bonnie. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly through my mouth. I walked quickly to the other side of the room where Klaus was standing. I walked right up to him and he smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well good evening Caroline. You look lovely tonight."

"I am serious."

"Yes, Love. You are always very serious."

"Well, what are you doing here? I know you did not just come to a high school dance for fun."

"Actually I came because I was hoping to have another dance with you." He said simply.

"Seriously?" I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to say something, he didn't. "Don't you remember when me and my friends tried to kill you?" I asked saying the last part very softly.

He shrugged. "Your friends have their reasons for wanting me dead; I suppose I can't really blame them." He paused. "So…would you care to dance with me?" He asked with his usual smile.

"Ahhhhugggg" I said in frustration before turning around and walking back to Bonnie and Jamie who were now joined by Elena and Damon.

"So, The Original Hybrid came to the high school dance because he has a crush on Barbie." Damon said as I walked over.

"Damon, don't start I warned." He and Elena of course looked great. Part of me wondered if she had finally admitted to him how much she loves him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tyler walk through the entrance doors. He of course wasn't dressed up for the dance. He walked in with jeans, a t-shirt, and a dark blue hoodie. I rolled my eyes slightly, he knew how much I loved the theme dances (excluding this one.) he could of at least tried. I put a fake smile on and gave him a hug as soon as he reached us.

"Hey." I said as I pulled back from the hug.

"Hey.' He said. He nodded to the rest of the group.

Bonnie, Jamie, Damon, and Elena kind of went their own way after a few seconds, probably to give me and Tyler some space.

"So, you could have stopped home to change, I am sure you still would have made it in plenty of time."

"Care, you know I don't get into these things." He said slightly whining.

I let out a small breath. "How about we dance?" I suggest trying to bring my mood up again.

"Yea that's fine. I just don't want to dance all night."

We walked onto the semi crowded dance floor. After thirty to forty-five seconds we were interrupted.

"Well hello Tyler, welcome home." Klaus said. "Do you mind if I cut in?"

Tyler stopped dancing and let go of me. "Yes I do mind." He said stepping in front of Klaus.

"Tyler." I said grabbing his arm. "Tyler, it's OK." Tyler turned to look at me. "It's fine; I will be OK…its one dance." I said softly to him.

Tyler walked off to where the refreshment table was and grabbed a drink from the many plastic cups lined up.

Klaus of course smiled and grabbed me immediately to start dancing.

"Do you really have to cause trouble; he just got back to town."

I tried hard not to look into his eyes, I knew if/once I did I would get lost and be able to find my way back. He of course never took his eyes off of me, just like the night of his family's ball. I hated to admit it but there was something about being in his arms that made me feel safe. I knew he was probably just using me for some grand scheme that we will all find out about in a couple weeks but I couldn't help but enjoy the dance. The song ended and he stepped away and let go of me but not before grabbing my hand and kissing the top of it. Such a gentlemen under the rough exterior.

"Thank you for the dance, sweetheart." He turned and walked back to where he was standing.

I stared at him for a few seconds then went to go see Tyler. Elena and Damon were at the table next to him drinking whatever they were serving.

"Care, I am kind of bummed they didn't go for your 70's idea. I think that would have been really cool." Elena said as I walked over.

"Don't get me started. I am so mad that Ashley just took over the dance committee and had all these meetings behind my back."

"Really Caroline? It's a high school dance. Get over it." Tyler said rudely

I was a little taken back by his words. "Tyler…" I said in a low hurt voice.

"Caroline you are a frigin vampire! Why does this crap even matter to you anymore?" I saw Damon quickly look around but thankfully no one was around to hear him scream the fact that I was a vampire. "Look Caroline." He said in a calmer voice. "I didn't want to do this like this but you insisted on coming here tonight." He paused and I gave him a confused look. I noticed Elena and Damon had walked away to give us some privacy for…whatever this was. "I feel like I am with you because you were my only friend while I was going through transformations, you were the only one I could talk to. But… I don't think that means we should be together."

My eyes were watery but I was more angry than anything else. Did he really have to pick the school dance to dump me! "Are you finished?" I asked.

"Care…"

I held up my hand for him to stop talking before quickly walking away.

I heard Elena come up behind me. "Care are you OK? I can dive you home if you want."

"No, Elena. Thanks, but I am fine, really. I just want to go home and relax." I said before heading out of the school and going directly to my car.

_**So there is Chapter 1! I know there wasn't much Klaus/Caroline interaction but don't worry it will come very soon! So if you are interested in seeing the outfit Caroline wore to the dance go to my profile and there will be a link listed under this story name. (hopefully the link will show up…if not check back because it is in my profile when I edit it but when I view it; it isn't there yet.)**_

_**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS! (I get really happy when I wake up in the morning and have reviews to read!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am glad you guys enjoyed chapter 1! I am so happy so many of you put it on alert!**_

**CHAPTER 2**

**KLAUS' P.O.V.**

I watched her quickly make her way to the exit doors. I could have ripped Tyler's head off for talking to her like that in public. It was pathetic and immature. My first thought was to go after her but I knew she wanted to be alone so I didn't go after her. I noticed Damon making his way over to where I was standing so I quickly made my exit.

I sat at my desk in my study for a while thinking about my dance with Caroline. It was almost like she was a little more comfortable in my arms tonight, though I am sure it was just my imagination. It had been two hours since Caroline left the dance. An idea came to me so I quickly got up and headed out.

I arrived at Caroline's house, the only car there was hers. Her mom was always working late so she was on her own quite often. She was asleep. I stood outside her bedroom window and heard her steady breathing. I walked to the front door and took the key out from under the welcome mat. I never understood why people kept a key there. I let myself in silently and made my way down the hall to her room. Her door was half closed, there were no lights on but thanks to my overly perfect vision I could see her perfectly. I walked in and sat on the bed slowly so she wouldn't notice and wake up. More gently than I have ever done anything I placed my hand on her forehead. I closed my eyes and let her have her perfect 1970's dance.

_I stood in about the same place I stood earlier at the real event. Of course she would have wanted the 70's, probably some of the worst clothing choices. I was in bellbottom jeans a plain shirt and a jacket. I felt ridiculous but I learned earlier that not dressing the part would make her unhappy. Everyone was there, Bonnie, her little friend, Damon, Elena, Matt, Stefan. And the gym was decorated a whole lot nicer than it was for the original dance. I hoped that she would enjoy this._

_Caroline walked in wearing a simple red dress; she looked absolutely gorgeous. She was talking to her friends and looked up and noticed me. I smiled and nodded just like I did before. I sighed and waited for her to come over to me to see what I was doing at a high school dance…as if on some level she didn't know._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked in her usual snarky tone._

"_Good evening, Love. You look beautiful."_

"_I am not messing around. Why are you here?"_

"_I am here because I was hoping to have another dance with you. I rather enjoyed our last one."_

"_Seriously?" She waited to see if I would respond. "Me and my friends tried to kill you." She said barely above a whisper._

_I shrugged my shoulders. "Would you like to dance?" I asked ignoring her comment. I held my hand out so I could lead her to the dance floor._

_She looked at me for a few seconds before finally giving in. She placed her hand in mine and we walked onto the dance floor._

"_So is this everything you wanted?" I asked softly after a few seconds of dancing._

"_It's great." She said with a small smile. She paused. "Did you like the 70's?" She asked me._

_I was happy she was actually starting a conversation with me. "They were OK." I said with a shrug. "The clothing however…" She laughed. I loved that sound and wished that she would do it more often. "Although I will say it again…you look beautiful."_

"_Thank you." She said as she looked right into my eyes._

_That was the first time she had actually thanked me for one of my many compliments. The song ended. I kissed the top of her hand. "Thank you for the dance, Sweetheart." I said turning to walk away._

I removed my hand from her forehead. She turned her head slightly then opened her eyes.

She jumped to a sitting up position and pulled the blankets closer to her. "Oh my god what are you doing here?" She yelled.

"Shhhh." I said trying to calm her down. "I didn't mean to frighten you, Darling." She brought her hands up to cover her eyes and then shot them back down to her side.

"What the…wait did you give me that dream? How dare you go into my head!"

"I'm sorry, you were upset before and I wanted to give you a nice dream." I got up off the bed and was about to leave.

"Wait." She said in an aggravated tone. "I didn't mean to yell…but you can't just walk into my house in the middle of the night…no matter how romantic the gesture.

I smiled at her choice of the word romantic. "I'm sorry. Again I had no intention on frightening you." She was quiet for a few seconds then started laughing. "Are you OK?" I asked a bit confused by her sudden change in emotion.

"Did you really wear bellbottoms in the 70's?" She asked as she kept on laughing.

I smiled. "Good night, Love. I truly hope the dream helped make your night a bit better."

I left before she said another word. I returned to my house and headed up to my bedroom.

**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**

Klaus was gone. I wasn't sure what I thought about his gesture tonight. The thought behind it was extremely sweet but I didn't like that he just walked into my house in the middle of the night and got into my head. I sighed and laid myself back down on the bed. A smile came across my face so I guess I did know how I felt about the whole thing.

I slept late the next morning, but after everything with Tyler and then being woken up by my personal dream maker I figured I deserved it. I grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand I had two texts already. The first was from Elena. _'Hey just making sure you are OK, text or call if you need anything. Love you!_' The next was from Tyler. I rolled my eyes but decided to read it. '_I'm sorry for the way we ended things last night. I really didn't mean to come out at the dance. I am sorry_.' I shook my head and put my phone back on the table.

I stretched out my back before heading to the kitchen. I noticed something taped to the front door. It was a white envelope with my name on it. I grabbed it and sat at the kitchen table. I could tell right away by the handwriting on the envelope who it was from and it made me smile.

_Sweetheart,_

_I wanted to apologize again for sneaking into your room last night. I hope you enjoyed the dream at least a little and you aren't too angry with me. I would very much like to see you today. My cell phone number is 555-6738. I look forward to your company._

_Fondly,_

_Klaus_

I sighed. I didn't know what to do. Part of me really wanted to run and grab my phone and send him a text but the other part is screaming at me to just ignore the note. I decided to put off whatever I was going to do and take a shower. I went in my room to grab some underwear, jeans and a top then headed into the bathroom.

After my shower I dried off, got dressed and decided to do my make-up and hair to kill some more time. When I was finished I headed downstairs to the basement, my mom decided to take a page out of the Salvatore handbook and get an extra fridge so I could keep some blood in the house.

I sat at the kitchen table with my blood bag in one hand and my cell phone in the other. Can a vampire go insane? That is probably what all my friends would ask if I told them I was even thinking about spending some time with Klaus today. Another question would probably be, did he compel you? I thought about all the evil he had done, killing Jenna and Elena, kidnapping me and Tyler and planning on killing us, turning Stefan into a non caring killer, attempting to kill Jeremy…but, yea like there could be a but after that list. But there was, he had been so sweet to me, why would he even care that I was upset over a stupid high school dance, but he did and he tried to make me feel better.

I sighed and took the last sip of blood from my bag before tossing it in the trash. I opened a new text and started typing. 'Hey, it's Caroline.' I had no idea what else to say so I made it simple. I typed in his number and hit send.

A few seconds later my phone went off and I received a new text. '_Good morning, Sweetheart. I am happy to hear from you. Would it be alright if I stopped by in a little while?' _I bit my bottom lip and thought for a minute. '_Yea, that's fine.'_ I replied.

_**There is Chapter 2; I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as the first one! Don't forget to tell me what you think and review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**I just really love writing for these two! They are going to make such an amazing couple! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope that you enjoy reading it just as much!**

**CHAPTER 3**

I crossed my right leg over my left and started to swig it around as I waited at the kitchen table. How long exactly was a little while? I hated when people were so vague. After about five minutes I got bored so started to straighten up the kitchen. As soon as I shut the sink off from washing the dishes the doorbell rang. I let out a sigh, which I am sure he was able to hear, then walked over to the door to answer it.

"Hello." I said softly after I opened the door.

"Hello, Love. How are you this afternoon?" he asked with a smile.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine I guess." I paused and stepped aside slightly. "Would you like to come in?" I asked.

Klaus stepped inside the house and I closed the door behind him. "Are you still angry about last night, Darling?"

I looked over to him. "Yes, I am still angry with Tyler." I explained. Part of me obviously wanted him to know that I wasn't angry at him.

He smiled and it made me smile but once I noticed I quickly looked away.

"Would you accompany me on a walk? It is a beautiful day out."

I thought about it, I really didn't want to run into anyone while I was hanging out with him but I also didn't want to say no and make him think I texted him for no reason. "Um, well, I just really didn't want to run in to anyone…"

He nodded slightly; he understood exactly what I was saying. "Past the woods behind my house is a lovely river. Perhaps we could go there?" He suggested.

"Sure." I said. I grabbed my keys off the counter. "Should I drive?" I don't think I ever saw him with a car. He nodded and smiled as he opened my front door.

The drive to his house was quiet. I knew where it was so there was no need for him to give directions and I guess neither of us could think of anything to talk about. I hoped it wouldn't be like this the whole time because the quiet would eventually drive me crazy.

I pulled into his driveway and turned off the car. When I looked up he was at my door opening it. I unbuckled my seatbelt, a left over human instinct and got out of the car.

Klaus put his arm out, I hesitated but linked mine through his and we headed towards the back of his incredible house. It was more like a mansion actually and looked even bigger during the day.

"So I assume you didn't tell any of your friends that we were spending some time together today." Klaus said.

I suddenly felt nervous, should I really tell him that no one knows where I am? "Um…"

Klaus noticed my nervousness right away. "Caroline, I promise I am not planning on hurting you. This is strictly a friendly gesture. I just want you to get to know me, and I would very much like to get to know you." He said as we walked across his huge back yard.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"I told you, Dear." He paused. "I fancy you."

I was quiet for a few seconds. "And then what…we go off and live happily ever after?" I asked being sarcastic.

Klaus laughed. "I will be happy if I can get you to spend a day with me without being nervous or cringing at the thought."

I laughed, but the way he said it made me feel a little sorry for him. He has probably never had a real friend before. Part of it I am sure is his own fault but I was positive it all went back to his dad being a complete ass to him when he was a child. It made me feel a little better about giving him the benefit of the doubt and deciding to come today.

We approached the river. There was a cluster of large rocks off to the side so we headed over and sat down.

"So what made you pick Mystic Falls to settle down in?" I asked looking over at him.

"Its home. My doppelganger is here. I thought by siblings and I could start a life here." He paused. "But most of them are not to found of me at this time."

"Well you did dagger them all and keep them in coffins for years at a time." I couldn't help but be honest with him. I figured he knew that by now and wouldn't have asked to see me today if he did not like it.

"True." He said. He was quiet after that, just staring into space thinking about who knows what.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked softly.

He smiled and dropped his head down. "Nothing really." He turned his head to face me. "Just enjoying the quiet with you." He paused. "Would you like to go swimming? The river runs into a small lake up that way." He said nodding past me.

"Swimming?" I asked surprised. "It's not really the swimming weather."

"That's the beauty of being vampires, sweetheart." He said as he leaned in closer to me and whispered.

"I don't have my swim suit."

"Well if I weren't such a gentlemen I would suggest skinny dipping. But since I am I will suggest going in our under clothes."

I smiled and then thought about the panties I had chosen earlier. "Um…my under clothes aren't exactly…modest." I said looking away from him.

"I won't look." He said with a reassuring look on his face.

"Yea right." I said rolling my eyes.

"You have my word." He said firmly.

I shook my head and smiled. "Fine."

He stood up and put his hand out to help be off the rock. After I jumped down he looped my hand through his arm and we headed to the small lake.

When we arrived at the lake Klaus immediately took off his shirt and tossed it on a nearby rock. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I tried my best to not look directly at him but he had an amazing body. He tossed his pants on the same rock his shirt was on and then walked into the lake. He was wearing a pair of black boxer briefs and his butt looked very nice. He turned to face the opposite direction of where I was standing.

"Go ahead, sweetheart." He called to me.

I took off my shirt and set it down near Klaus' clothes. I took off my shoes and undid my jeans and put them with my shirt. Wearing just my black and silver bra and black g-string, I quickly walked into the lake. It was cold, I was apparently the only vampire that could feel temperature…I blamed it on the fact that I hadn't even been a vampire for a year.

I swam over to wear Klaus was so I was right in front of him. "So do you come swimming here often? I asked as I stood up. The water level was just above my belly button.

"No, this is actually my first time."

I leaned back and pushed myself away with my feet. Once I was a couple feet from him I splashed some water at him. He smiled but didn't really move. I stood up straight and using both hands splashed a whole lot more at him. I laughed; I don't think he was expecting me to do it again. He started to walk closer to me splashing me with each step, using more and more water each time. I dove under the water and swam to the other side of the lake. I started to splash him again; there was so much water flying I couldn't even see him. After a few seconds I felt some one tap my shoulder. I jumped and screamed.

Darling, are you almost through splashing at air?" he asked with a smirk.

He looked so incredibly hott. His hair was wet and there were little droplets of water running down his chest…yea I was that close to him. I pushed him and he stepped back a bit. "Not fair.' I said. I placed the palm of my hand on his chest and tried to push him but ended up slipping a little back myself. "You can't use your hybrid powers to win in a splashing fight!" I said.

"If I remember correctly sweetheart you are supernatural as well."

"Yes." I said agreeing with him. "But I am just a vampire…and I am a new vampire…huge difference!" I took a few steps away and splashed him.

He laughed then laid on his back and started to float. His eyes were closed so I couldn't help but stare. He was floating closer to me so when he was within arm's reach I pushed him under. I started laughing.

He came up a few seconds later and pushed the water from his eyes. "That wasn't very nice." He said and started to walk towards me.

I kept laughing and tried my best to get away from him but obviously it was useless since he was about ten times faster than me. He grabbed me under my arms and tossed me in the water. I screamed until I hit the water. Once I came up from under the water I saw him still laughing.

"So are you ready to get out?" He asked.

"Oh I don't get to retaliate?" I asked.

"Next time. It's pretty obvious I won this, Love." He said with a smirk.

He started to walk out of the lake and I quickly but quietly made my way in his direction and once I was close enough I jumped on him bringing us both underwater. Once we were both above water again we both started laughing.

"Guess that makes _me_ the winner." I said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded. "OK, OK…you win." He said with both hands up. He backed away from me as he made his way out of the lake. He slid on his pants and zipped them up.

"Can I borrow your shirt?" I asked before he had a chance to put it on.

"You attack me and now what me to give you my clothing?" He asked.

"My jeans won't fit when I am soaked and my shirt isn't long enough." I said.

Klaus turned around. "Go ahead." He called out.

I walked out of the lake and grabbed Klaus' t-shit to throw on. It hit a little lower than my butt. I was just thankful it covered everything. "All set." I said simply. I went to grab the rest of my clothes but Klaus beat me to it.

"Let's head back to my house, you can dry off a bit."

"OK." I said immediately.

_**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I felt like it almost wrote itself it just flowed so well, I think out of all my stories I have written this was the easiest chapter to write! Don't forget to send me a review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I am so happy everyone is still enjoying the story!**

**CHAPTER 4**

The way back to the house was pretty quiet.

"I had fun." I said breaking the silence as we approached the house.

"I'm glad. I enjoyed myself as well; although I am sure that was obvious." We finally reached the house and went inside. "This way." He said was he nodded to the staircase. "I will show you my bathroom so you can dry off."

We walked up the stairs and down a long hallway. We stopped at the end and Klaus opened the door in front of us. We walked into a large bedroom, I am assuming Klaus', it was a beautiful room. There was a California King Size four post canopy bed in the middle of the room. There was a deep red fluffy comforter on top and black pieces of fabric that hug off each corner of the canopy. Along with the beautiful bed there was a nightstand, dresser, desk & chair, bookshelf, and an over-sized chair in the room. On one wall there were floor to ceiling windows with deep red curtains covering them.

"Wow." I paused to look around again. "You have a beautiful room."

"Thank you, Sweetheart." He paused. "The bathroom is right through that door. There are towels in the closet and a hair dryer under the sink." He walked over to his dresser and took out a pair of black jogging pants and a dark grey t-shirt. "Here you are. You can put those on once you are dry. It will be more comfortable than your jeans." He said with a smile.

I took the clothes and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. The bathroom of course was amazing…fitting with the rest of the house. I stipped off Klaus' t-shit and then took off my bra and panties. I grabbed a towel from the closet and dried myself off. I squeezed the excess water out of my hair then hung the towel over the bathtub. I looked down at my underwear and they were still soaked. I guess I was going to be going commando since there was no way I was going to get back into wet clothes. I slid into Klaus' pants and then threw on his shirt. I rung out my bra and panties and draped them over the tub to dry. I grabbed the hairdryer under the sink and started to dry my hair.

I walked out of the bathroom, Klaus was sitting at his desk, and it looked like he was drawing something. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail. "I hung my things on your bathtub, I hope that was OK." I said as I took a seat on the oversized chair.

"Of course." He said. He glanced up for a second then looked back down at whatever he was doing.

I brought my feet under my butt and made myself comfortable in the chair…which wasn't hard since it was an extremely comfy piece of furniture. "What are you drawing?"

"How do you know I am drawing, Sweetheart?" He said with a smirk not bothering to look up at me this time.

"I can just tell." I said as I rested my head on my hand. He looked so sexy when he was drawing, I couldn't help but stare. A few minutes passed and he still didn't answer me. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"I am drawing you, Love." He said simply.

"Me?" I asked surprised. "Why?"

"You looked beautiful today, actually you look beautiful everyday but I am sure you have been told that many times."

I got up the chair and walked over to the desk, I was curious as to how he was drawing me. The first drawing he had done of me was amazing so I am sure this one will be just as good. I walked to stand next to him then knelt down on the floor once I was beside him.

"Oh my god. This is…"I was at a loss for words. "Amazing." I settled with amazing even though it didn't come close to describe what I was looking at. It was of me in the lake splashing water with trees and rocks all around. The detail was amazing, even the design on my bra was an exact match. "You have a lot of talent." I said not taking my eyes off the drawing.

"Thank you, Love." He paused and I could feel him looking at me now but I didn't look up at him. "I do believe you are the first to compliment my work." He said just above a whisper.

That broke my heart. Sure he was a sadistic killer there had to have been someone in his one thousand years of life that cared for him…even just a little. I looked up so I could see him. "So, what did you want to do next?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. His face looked sad but as soon as he noticed I was looking he put a small smile on his face.

"Whatever you would like, sweetheart."

I thought for a minute. "How about you come to my house tonight and we can have a movie night."

"Well…that is a surprise." I could tell he was a little shocked by my suggestion.

I smiled. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course. What time shall I come by?"

"Eight?" I suggested as I stood up.

"Perfect."

"OK. Well, I am going to head home so I can get everything ready."

"I will walk you out." He said as he stood up from his desk."

"Oh, I should get my things." I walked in the bathroom and grabbed my underwear. I placed them on the pile with the rest of my clothes that Klaus had brought in for me. "OK, all set." I said. He walked me all the way outside to my car and opened the door for me to get in. "I will see you in a couple hours." I said with a smile.

Once I got home I ran in my room and changed so I could put on some underwear. I grabbed a red bra with black lace and a pair of black lace boy short panties. I grabbed a pair of jeans from my closet and a red tank top from my draw. I ran back out to my car and headed to the store. At the store I bought some popcorn, and candy. As soon as I was done I raced home to make sure everything was clean and ready for our movie night.

When I got home I grabbed a couple blankets from the hall closet and tossed them on the sofa. I grabbed a bunch of different movies and placed them on the coffee table. I checked the clock and it was already after seven. I sighed and headed downstairs to grab a blood bag. When I came back upstairs I checked my phone and was surprised that I hadn't received any texts from anyone today. I honestly didn't mind because I didn't want to have to lie to them about spending the day with Klaus. Part of me was glad my mom was out of town until next week because I am sure she would not have been happy about this.

I was sitting on the couch sipping my blood bag thinking about all the fun I had today. I can't even remember the last time I had such a carefree afternoon. The knock at the door brought me back to reality. I placed my blood bag on the table before getting up and answering the door. Klaus was standing there looking amazingly hott like always and he was holding a single red rose.

"Hey." I said as I stepped to the side so he could enter.

"Thank you for inviting me over tonight." He said softly as he handed me the rose.

"Thanks." I said looking at the rose. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a vase and quickly filled it with water before placing the rose inside. "Come on." I said as I walked towards the back of the house into the living room.

We both sat down on the couch. "Having a little snack?" He asked pointing to the blood bag on the table.

"Oh, did you want some?"

"No, Love. I'm fine thank you." He said with a small smile.

"OK. So, I picked out a bunch of different movies. Pick which you want to start with and I will go make some popcorn." When I got back to the living room the previews were already playing. "So, what did you pick?" I asked sitting next to him. I sat with both feet under me slightly angled towards him.

"The Notebook."

I was about to put some popcorn in my mouth but paused and smiled. "Really? That is my favorite movie." I moved the bowl in front of him to offer him some popcorn. He grabbed some and tossed it in his mouth. "So have you seen The Notebook?" I asked.

"I can't say that I have. I actually haven't seen many movies."

"Well it is one of the most romantic movies ever! I have seen it many many times!" The credits started to roll signaling the end of the movie. Before either of us could say anything there was a knock at the door. It was already 10:30 so I was a little surprised since I was not expecting anyone this late. "I will be right back." I said as I got up off the couch and walked down the hall to the front door.

I opened the curtain over the door and saw Tyler standing there. I dropped the curtain and started to walk away. Once he realized I wasn't opening the door he knocked again, this time a lot harder. "Caroline!" He yelled through the door.

"Tyler go home. I am not in the mood to deal with you tonight." I said simply. I waited for a few seconds and when he didn't respond I walked back to the living room.

"Everything OK, Love?"

I sighed. "No." I paused as I plopped down on the couch. "I hate that he makes me this mad." My phone started to ring; I picked it up and checked the caller id. "Seriously!" I said as I hit ignore and tossed my phone on the coffee table.

"Shall we watch another movie?" Klaus asked. I could tell he was trying to change the subject and make me feel better.

"I'm not really in the mood…sorry." I said trying to express my apology in my facial expression.

"No problem, sweetheart; I understand. I will head home, thank you for having me over this evening." He said as he got up from the couch.

"Wait!" I said as I stood up quickly. "Don't leave." I paused. "I mean…you can stay…if you want." I said quietly. Just then the power went out. I laughed. "Great." I got up and went to the hall closet and grabbed two candles and a lighter. I placed the candles on the coffee table and lit them. Klaus sat back down next to me on the couch. "Well, I guess we wouldn't be able to watch a movie even if we wanted to." I grabbed a blanket from the pile I had thrown on the couch earlier and covered myself up with it. Even though I was now a vampire and could see fairly well in the dark I still wasn't a fan of it and always needed a blanket over me even when it was hot.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Darling." He paused. "How did you turn?"

I turned to completely face him with my knees up to my chest. I took a deep breath. "Well, I was in a car with Tyler and Matt; Tyler was driving and we got in an accident. I was pretty badly hurt; they didn't think I was going to make it. Elena asked Damon to give me blood and I made a miraculous recovery. The next night Katherine came to see me and killed me, she knew I had Damon's blood in my system and she wanted to be able to use me for things, than eventually hand me over to you so I could be used in the sacrifice." The last part of the story came out quieter than the rest. It was quiet between us for a while but he never took his eyes off me. "I am sorry this is so boring."

"I'm not bored, Sweetheart." He said smiling.

I gave him a look like I didn't completely believe him. "Come on." I said as I got up off the couch and grabbed the other blanket on the couch along with the one I was already holding. I walked out the back door and he followed behind me. I laid out one of the blankets and laid down in the middle of it. "Lie down." I said patting the space next to me.

Klaus laid down beside me, his arm grazed my arm. "It is a beautiful night." He said looking up at the stars.

I pulled the other blanket over my body.

"Is this why you wouldn't talk to me?"

I jumped and Tyler was standing about two feet from our heads. "Tyler! What the hell are you doing here!" I sat myself up to a sitting position.

_**OK I ended this chapter with a bit of a cliffhanger, if I didn't this chapter would have gone on forever! Lol But don't worry because I promise to continue with my fast updates! Just don't forget to give me some reviews in return! **_

_***I am trying to make a Klaus/Caroline playlist on my iPod to go along with my Damon/Elena one so I need some song suggestions (I like to listen to the playlists when I have a writer's block)…leave them in your review or send me a message with them!***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I was checking on the stats for my story and I was so happy to see that 33 people have this story on alert! That is awesome and I want to thank all of you for reading my story!**_

**CHAPTER 5**

Klaus stood up as soon as he heard Tyler's voice and took a step closer to him. "I think you should leave." Klaus said calmly.

"I am not going anywhere." Tyler said as he took a step closer to us. "Not Until…Caroline agrees to talk to me…alone."

"Well I am not leaving unless she asks me too." He paused. "And even then I wouldn't go too far."

"I do not want to talk to you Tyler, you're an asshole. I am not dealing with you anymore." I said firmly.

"Caroline…" Tyler tried to say something but I cut him off.

"Tyler, you embarrassed me in front of the whole school. You basically said that the things I cared about were stupid and didn't matter. You told me you felt like you had to be with me because I was your friend when you turned. Why in the world would I give you a chance to say anything to me!"

Klaus took a few steps towards Tyler so he was directly in front of him. I held my breath; I wasn't sure what he was going to do. "You need to leave." He said through his teeth. "That is an order."

Tyler was gone in a second and Klaus came back to the blanket and sat down.

"I'm sorry he keeps dropping by." I said not making eye contact with him.

Klaus brought his hand to my chin and gently pulled my head to face him. "You have absoultly no reason to appoligize to me."

His fingertips on my face felt like fire. The warmth started at my chin and quickly ran over my entire body. The minute he broke the contact I felt like something was missing.

I smiled and laid back down. He joined me seconds after. "Truth or Dare?" I ask keeping my eyes on the stars.

"What?" He asked with a small laugh behind his question.

"Truth or Dare…you have to pick one and then…"

"I know the rules for the game." He said sarcastically. "Truth." He stated simply.

I thought for a minute. "Honestly, why have you taken an interest in me?"

He didn't answer me right away and I was scared that I upset him. "Well, that is an easy one since I have already told you. But if you need to hear how beautiful and strong I think you are again I have no problem repeating myself, Love."

"So…there is no other reason?' I asked pushing a little harder at the subject.

"No." He said simply. He paused. "I guess that means it is your turn. Truth or Dare."

"Dare." I said immediately than kind of regretted it when I remembered who I was playing with.

A slow smile came across Klaus' face and that made me nervous. My stomach did a little flip as I waited for his response. "I dare you to kiss me." I bit my lip and before he could add where I had to kiss him I leaned in and gave him a quick small kiss on the cheek. "Oh Darling, that is cheating." He said.

"You never said where I had to kiss you." I reminded him.

"Touche." He said with a smile.

"Truth or Dare" I asked. I turned on my side so I could look at him instead of the stars.

"Truth." He said again.

"If you do truly like me and want to get to know me…why did you tell Tyler to bite me?"

"I knew my blood would heal you and you would survive." He said simply

"So, you made me go through all that pain and worry because…"

Klaus looked away from me. I couldn't see his face well because of the dark and the fact that he had turned away but he almost looked ashamed. "I wanted you and Tyler to see that him trying to fight the sire bond would be pointless, he would always do what I said no matter who he hurt. "He paused and looked back at me. "It was wrong of me to do that and…I am sorry I caused you any pain."

I was shocked. "Wow I wasn't expecting an appoligy from you." I said softly.

Klaus laughed. "Well I don't hand them out to just anyone. While I am at it I might as well continue…I am sorry for having you kidnapped for the sacrifice. There is no excuse I can give you to make it seem I am less than a monster with that one."

This was more than I expected out of him tonight. The fact that he was actually showing remorse made me think we had all been wrong about him all this time.

Klaus and I have been hanging out for almost a month now. I haven't told any of my friends about it; I hated lying to them but really how was I supposed to bring this up to them? Being around Klaus was easy, we had so much fun and I was always laughing when I was with him. I got to know him better than I am sure anyone else has.

I was getting ready to head over to his house and surprise him, I told him I would call him if I could hang out today but I decided to just pop over and see if he wanted to go for a swim at the lake.

I pulled into his driveway and walked in the house. I hadn't knocked since the first day I came over, he had told me it was unnecessary. I checked his study first but it was empty so I went up the stairs and headed to his bedroom.

I opened the door to his room and took in a quick breath at the sight before me. Klaus was on his bed with a brunette girl that was probably around twenty-five. It looked like they were both fully clothed although by the look on the girls face she seemed very….well she seemed to be enjoying things a lot. Blood dripped from the girls neck on both sides and there was a little in the corner of Klaus' mouth.

"Um…I'm sorry." I said as I quickly closed the door and used my vampire speed to get to my car.

I got home and ran to my room shutting the door behind me. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I knew he fed on people; he wasn't really a blood bag vampire. But I didn't know how sexual it was. Either way it shouldn't bother me…right? I mean we were just friends, so it shouldn't matter what he does with other women.

"Sweetheart." I felt the bed dip to the side so I opened my eyes and sat up. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were coming over today."

"It's fine." I said not making eye contact. "I'm sorry I interrupted, I should have called or texted."

"You are welcome anytime. You don't need to call before." He said. "So what did you want to do today?"

I hesitated before talking. "I was just coming over to tell you that I can't hang out today. I have plans with Elena." I quickly said still without really looking at him. "I have to get going, she is expecting me." I got up from the bed and went directly to my car without saying another word.

I was thankful that Elena was home. We spent the day eating pizza watching funny movies, giving eachother mani's and pedi's and just girl talking. I somehow managed to keep the whole Klaus thing underwrapps. It felt good to spend the day with her, I had missed our friendship lately. It was almost midnight and I knew Elena was getting tired, I really didn't want to go home but I didn't want to overstay my welcome. I drove home slowly, I wasn't sure if Klaus would be waiting for me when I got back so I wanted to postpone it for as long as possible.

When I walked in my room it was empty. There was a envelope on my bed with my name written on it. I sat down and opened it.

_Sweetheart,_

_I am sorry again for what you walked in on this afternoon. I hope you had a fun day with Elena. Please call me when you wake._

_Klaus_

I sighed and tossed the note and envelope on my nightstand. I got up and grabbed a pair of medium blue boy shorts and a blue and white cami and changed for bed. I pulled back my comforter and jumped into bed. I let out a sigh, I knew it was probably a little immature to be mad at Klaus, I was his friend and it really shouldn't matter who he had in his bed. All of the sudden I felt like I was more upset that he had a girl in his bed…one that looked very pleased to be there, than the fact that he was feeding off an innocent person and could of and probably did kill her. I buried my head further into the pillows and closed my eyes until sleep came over me.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and well rested. I sat up and streatched my back than plopped back down. I bit my bottom lip and thought for a few minutes. I was debating on weather or not to text Klaus, I missed him yesterday and really didn't want to go another day without seeing him because I was mad at something I probably shouldn't be mad at.

I grabbed my cell phone from my nightstand and opened a blank text message. _'Good morning.'_ I scrolled to Klaus' name and hit send. I placed my phone next to me on the bed and waited for a response.

A few seconds later I received a message. _'Good morning, Love. What are you up to this morning?'_

I could hear his sexy accent in my head as I read the message. I hit reply. '_Nothing, just lying in bed.' _I hit send.

'_Mmmm really, Love? I am in bed as well.'_

I smiled at his response. _'Am I going to see you today?' _I paused and thought about it but after a few seconds hit send.

'_If it were up to me, Sweetheart, you would see me everyday. What did you have in mind?'_

'_I don't know, maybe I will come by after I get myself dressed if that is OK?' _I wasn't about to pop over unannounced again.

'_That is more than OK.'_

I dragged myself out of bed and decided to take a quick shower before heading out. After my shower I wrapped the towel around my body and went in my room to pick out some clothes. It was a nice day so I decided to go with a cute dress.

When I got to his house I decided to ring the doorbell this time. I waited outside for a few seconds before he came to the door.

"So you are ringing the doorbell now?" He asked as he leaned against the door.

I shrugged. "I was just being polite."

Klaus stepped aside and held his hand out as if to say come in. I followed him into his study. He had a sketch book open on his desk so I was positive he was drawing but I couldn't see what it was. There was music playing, I didn't recognize it but it was pretty.

"You look beautiful today." He said in a low voice. "Dance with me?" He asked as he held out his hand.

I placed my hand in his and stepped closer to him so we could dance. I loved being close to him, in a weird way it made me feel safe; a part of me knew he would never hurt me. This time I let myself get lost in his eyes, unlike the last two times we had danced. Out of no where he dipped me down and then brought me up hugging me closer to him than I was before. The song ended and he took a few steps back breaking our contact.

"I have never met a guy who actually liked to dance." I said half laughing.

"What's not too like? You get to have your hands on the women you are dancing with and you have her attention all to yourself for at least three minutes." Klaus sat on the nearby loveseat and stretched his arm across the back. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said simply as I took a seat next to him.

"What exactly bothered you about yesterday? He paused and it looked like he was studing my face. "The girl is fine, I didn't kill her."

I looked down at my hands. "I was just surprised and a little embarrassed. I wasn't sure if I walked in on just you feeding, or if there was something more going on." I said still not lifting my eyes to look at him.

After a few seconds I finially managed to bring myself to look at him. Of course there was a smile on his face. "I did not sleep with her, Caroline." He said quietly.

"I mean it wouldn't have mattered if you did, that isn't any of my business and I would have never asked you if you did." I paused determined to change the subject. "So what would you like to do today?" I asked.

"I will let you choose today, but I would like to take you away for a few days. Maybe leave tomorrow?"

"What?" I asked confused. "Where?"

"Florida, I have a beach house there. It would only be for a few days."

"I don't know." I said slowly.

"Caroline." He said in a low voice. The way he said my name was hypnotizing to say the least. "You can't stay in Mystic Falls forever. Start slow by staying in the country.

"And what about Elena? You would just leave your doppelganger here unprotected?"

Klaus laughed. "Elena is hardly unprotected. Damon and Stefan would give their lives for that girl, I am sure she will be safe." He paused and turned to face me a little more. "What do you say, will you come away with me?"

_**OK another slight cliffhanger ending! Just one more week until we get a new episode! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for the reviews and of course thanks for reading the previous chapter! I am really not sure how long this story will go but I would like to finish before the next new episode since I am pretty sure I will get lots of inspiration for a new story idea from new Klaus and Caroline scene(s) we get! ENJOY!**_

**CHAPTER 6**

I bit my bottom lip and tried to sort through my reasoning in my head. I really had no idea what I was going to do. Part of me would love to go to Florida for a few days and just relax and hang by the beach, and I was trusting him more now that we have hung out for almost a month.

"And what am I going to tell my friends?" I asked. "They don't even know that we are…" I wasn't sure on the word to describe us, I guess we were friends but I decided to go another route. "Hanging out."

"Just tell them you need to get away for a little while, no need to bring me up unless you want to, Love."

I stood up from the loveseat and took a few steps away from him. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second. "OK." I said softly. "I will go."

"Wonderful." Klaus said. He was directly in front of me in a matter of seconds. He reached his fingers up and gently placed them on my chin; his fingers slowly moving across my skin. "You will have a marvelous time, and then maybe you will consider letting me take you somewhere further next time.

"If we are leaving tomorrow I am going to have to go pick up some things, so I probably shouldn't stay too long today."

"I'll go with you." He said in a low voice.

"You want to go shopping?" I asked half laughing."

He had his arm out so I looped my arm through it and we walked to my car. I drove to the mall and hoped I wouldn't run into anyone. The main thing I needed was a swimsuit. We went to one of those year round bathing suit stores, Klaus tried to insist that I model the ones I was trying on but I refused. I settled on a medium purple suit with white flowers on it.

"I got it, Sweetheart." Klaus said as he pulled out his credit card.

I didn't want him feeling the need to buy me things but I also didn't want to make a big deal in front of the cashier so I didn't say anything until we left the store.

"I can buy my own stuff, you really don't have to spend your money."

"That is what money is for, to spend."

I rolled my eyes. We went into a couple more stores and I bought a couple pairs of shorts and a few plain tanks. "Did you need to by anything?" I asked.

"No." He said simply.

I was up at six the next morning. My mom's car was gone when I looked out the window, of course she was hardly ever home. I wrote her a quick note and left it on the kitchen table. There was a knock at the door so I threw the pen back in the draw and went to answer it.

"Good morning, Love." He said with a smile.

I stepped aside so he could come in. "Good morning. Let me just get my bag and I will be ready to go."

"Where is it, I will get them."

I smiled; he was always such a gentlemen…around me anyway. "On my bed, in my room; the suitcase and the tote bag." He put my bags in the trunk along with the one that he had brought. Our drive to the airport was pretty quiet. "So where exactly are we going, you just said Florida yesterday." I asked after we walked through security.

"Fort Lauderdale."

The plane ride went by fairly fast. The ride from the airport to the beach house however was long. Once we got to the house I was relieved to get out of the car.

"Wow this place is beautiful." I said looking all around.

We both got out of the car and Klaus grabbed all the bags, and then I followed him to the front door. The inside was just as beautiful. The kitchen was huge, lots of counter space and a huge island in the middle of it. It was open to the dining room which had a large table and probably about 16 chairs. Klaus took an immediate left and went up the stairs.

"The bedrooms are up here." He said when we were about half way up. "Mine is there." He said pointing to the room at the end of the hall. "There are three others so take your pick." I choose the one across the hall from Klaus'. He placed my bags on the bed and smiled.

"I am going to change. Do you want to head to the beach?"

"Absolutely. I will meet you out there." He said.

He was gone before I could respond.

I grabbed my swim suit out of my suitcase and got changed. I walked out to the beach and Klaus was already in the water. I started to walk over to him but slowed down when a girl approached him. I stopped right at the shore line and even though I probably shouldn't I listened in. The girl was in a small black bikini, she was very beautiful.

"It's beautiful here isn't it?"

"It is." He responded.

"I'm Bethany, what's your name?"

"Klaus."

"Klaus, that is an interesting name. Do you live on the beach?"

"I have a house here, yes." He answered simply. He looked back at me and the girl looked over also.

Oh, is that your girlfriend?" She asked sounding disappointed.

"Sadly no." he said with a smile on my face. He didn't take his eyes off me. The girl finally walked away from him so I headed into the water.

"She was pretty." I said to him once I reached the area he was in.

He smiled like he always did but ignored the comment otherwise. We swam and sun bathed all day. The sun was setting and I couldn't believe it was already so late. I had put a dress over my bathing suit and was lounging on the deck.

"I am going to make you dinner." Klaus said as he stood up from his lounge chair.

"You're what?" I asked with a surprised tone. "You can cook?"

"Of course." He said before disappearing inside.

I smiled, great another thing I can add to the list of his attractive traits. I grabbed my phone from the table and decided I should probably send someone a text so they don't start going crazy with worry. I opened a blank message and started typing. '_Hey, don't want everyone to worry about me so I wanted to let you know that I just took a mini vacation, I needed to get away for a little while. I will see you soon! Xoxo'_ I scrolled through my phone book and sent the message to Elena. I sighed then decided to shut my phone off so I wouldn't have to deal with follow up messages which I knew would be on their way soon!

The sun had disappeared from the horizon but it was still fairly light out. Klaus had walked outside with two glasses of wine and handed me one.

"Here you are, Sweetheart." I took the glass and he placed the other on the table. He went back inside and brought out two plates of chicken parmesan. "Join me at the table, Love?" He said as he placed the plates of food on the table.

"Wow this looks amazing." I said as I sat down."

The food was excellent, of course it was. I doubt there was anything he did that he didn't do well.

"I am glad you are enjoying it."

We finished the meal; I took a big sip and finished my wine. "Come on." I said as I stood up and grabbed his hand. I led him down the few steps to the Jacuzzi I dropped his hand and took off my dress while he turned it on. I got in and say down; Klaus took off his shirt and threw it on the railing. God he looked amazing without his shirt on. He got into the Jacuzzi and sat right beside me. I felt his arm brush against mine like it did when we were lying out in my yard, except this time we had on a lot less clothes. I scotched down on the seat and leaned my head back on the deck as I closed my eyes. It was getting harder everyday to hold in what I was feeling for him. But I knew it was really my only choice.

"Are you alright, Love? You are awfully quiet."

"Yes, I'm fine." I said not opening my eyes but giving him a small smile. "Just enjoying the water."

Klaus grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him so my back was against his chest. "What are you doing?" I asked in a low voice.

"I was going to give you a massage…if that is alright with you." I didn't say anything so he brought his hands to my shoulders and started to rub. "How does that feel, Caroline?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head. "Good." I whispered in such a soft voice that if he wasn't a hybrid he wouldn't have heard it.

He continued down my back, not missing a single spot, and giving every inch the same amount of attention. When he was done with my back and slid his hands up and down my arms a couple times and then started to rub. After about a minute of him massaging my arms and stopped and gently pulled me back so I was leaning against his chest

We got out of the Jacuzzi a little while later. Klaus grabbed a towel that was hanging on the deck and wrapped it around me. He rubbed down my arms through the towel. He was so close and I couldn't look away from his eyes, even if I wanted to I don't think it was possible to tear them away from his. I saw his eyes drop to my lips and I had a strong feeling he was going to start moving in for a kiss.

"I should go take a shower." I said softly before anything could happen.

It took him a minute to respond. "Alright, Love. I am going to clean up from dinner."

I went up to my room and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top, my usual P.J. attire. The bathroom was two doors down from my room, it wasn't as extravagant as Klaus' bathroom at his mansion but it was still very nice.

After my shower I headed back to my room. I wasn't sure if I should stay in here for the night or if I should see if Klaus was still downstairs. I sighed and sat on the bed. I couldn't believe I had almost kissed Klaus. Though I really hate to admit it a small part of me really wanted to see what kissing his incredible lips would feel like.

A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts.

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6, please don't forget to review!**_

_**Oh and thank you to all the new alerts my story was added to! I hope I am not disappointing anyone! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**I meant to have this up earlier today but I got distracted today by my one year old and with reading a fanfic I found and helping to trend 'Kiss Me JoMo' on Twitter lol!So here we are…Lucky number (chapter) 7 on Friday the 13****th****…lol Yup I find weird things ironic! OK back to the Klaroline goodness! Enjoy lovelies! 3 **

**CHAPTER 7**

"Come in." I called as I sat back on the bed a bit.

"Are you going to bed already, Love?" Klaus asked as he walked towards the bed.

"Just testing out the bed." I said with a small smile.

"Well if you aren't tired yet I thought I might show you the basement."

"The basement?" I asked confused.

He didn't say anything he just smiled and led out his hand to escort me. When we got to the basement I was more than surprised. There was a full size movie screen at one end and about six loveseats on the other side.

"I thought we could watch a movie before bed." He said taking a seat on one of the loveseats.

"What are we watching?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Well I know 'The Notebook' is your favorite so I thought you would like 'A Walk To Remember;.

I smiled. "Another one of my favorites." While watching the movie; every once in a while I would look at him through the corner of my eye and it actually looked like he was enjoying it. By the time the movie was over I was starting to nod off. "Did you enjoy it?" I asked in a very sleepy tone.

"It wasn't bad."

I smiled. "Well, I think I am going to go up to bed." I said as I stood up. "I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"I'll walk you up." Klaus said as he stood up.

Once we got to my door a sad feeling suddenly rushed over me, I really didn't want to leave him, but I was beyond tired.

"Goodnight." I said.

Klaus gently grabbed my hand and placed a soft kiss on top. "Goodnight, Sweetheart." I opened the door to the room I was going to be staying in. "I am right across the hall if you need me." He said with a smile. I smiled and then closed the door.

I hopped up on the bed and under the blankets. The bed was super comfy, the blankets were soft and the comforter was one of those puffy ones that you could just get lost in. I was sound asleep within a matter of seconds.

A loud bang woke me from my comfortable sleep. I got out of bed and walked over to the window. Rain was pouring down from the sky and lightning was lighting up the sky. I hate thunder and lightning storms, I know, I know I am a vampire but some things die hard and I have never gotten over this. I let out a huge sigh and looked at the alarm clock by the bed. 2:00 AM. I decided I would go and see if Klaus happened to be awake.

I opened the door to my room quietly and walked across the hall. I knocked lightly so I wouldn't wake him if he was sleeping. A second later the door was opening and a shirtless Klaus was standing in front of me.

"Is everything alright, Love?"

"Um, yea it's just…I can't really sleep during storms." I said more embarrassed than I have ever been in my life. Klaus smiled and stepped aside so I could enter. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked when I noticed there really wasn't anything in his room besides his huge bed and dresser.

"Don't worry about it." He said. Klaus got into this bed and leaned against the headboard. "Come on." He said patting the empty space next to him. "We will talk for a while."

I hesitated for a second but then made my way over to his bed. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked as I pulled the blankets over my legs.

"We could play Truth or Dare again?" he suggested.

"How about just Truth? I asked. "I don't think there is much I could dare you to do." I said half laughing.

"Or are you just frightened by what I may dare you to do?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Noooooo." I said with a smile. "You can ask me first."

Klaus looked like he was thinking. "Alright." He said after a minute. "What is your idea of the perfect man?"

I wasn't expecting such a deep question, although I should have been since Klaus was a deep person. "Well." I said taking my time thinking about exactly what I wanted to say. "Someone sweet, someone that I can have fun with and that can make me laugh. Someone that makes me feel safe, someone who respects me; a gentleman. And I of course have to be attracted to them."

Klaus smiled obviously satisfied with my answer. "Your turn to ask." He said as he slid down a bit on the bed and got more comfortable.

I thought for a minute. "OK, same question. What is your idea of the perfect women?"

Klaus smirked before he began talking. "She must be good company, intelligent, know how to have a good time, loyal, honest…" He trailed off and paused for a moment. "You." He said in a soft voice as he looked at me. My mouth dropped open slightly and my eyes didn't move from his. Klaus let out a small laugh. "Don't be afraid, Darling. You don't have to say anything." He paused. "My turn to ask you. Have you been enjoying your time with me? He asked almost sounding nervous about my answer.

"Yes, of course." I said. "I thought I told you that already, I am sorry if I haven't."

"You have, but I wanted to be sure."

"I can't believe it is still thundering." I said looking towards the windows in his room.

"Come on." He said as he jumped out of bed and extended his hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked cautiously.

"It's a surprise." He said.

I crawled out of bed and followed him down the stairs. He walked out the front door but I just stared at him through the doorway. "What are you doing?" I yelled to him.

"Get out here."

"Are you crazy?" I said half laughing.

"Please." He said a little softer.

I sighed and walked out to his front yard. "What now?" I asked.

He took a few steps so he was directly in front of me. "I just wanted you to see that there is nothing to be afraid of." He said in a low voice. His hair was soaked and water dripped down from his hair to his eyelashes. We stood there; each getting soaked, for a good two or three minutes. "Would it be alright with you if I kissed you, Love?" He said just above a whisper.

Seriously I would like to meet the women that would be able to say no and walk away from him at this point because I sure as hell couldn't. I nodded my head slightly and without hesitating his lips crashed into mine. Both his hands came up and rested on either side of my face. I brought my hands up to grab his arms and I leaned in a bit more to the kiss. He kissed me gently and softly, not at all what I would expect from him but it made me melt and I wasn't sure how long I would be able to stand on my legs.

I have no clue how long we kissed for but it wasn't enough. The minute his lips left mine I felt incomplete. He let his hands stay on my face for a minute more. "We should get inside." He said softly.

We got upstairs and he grabbed two towels from the bathroom and handed me one. "Thanks." I said as I grabbed the towel. "I am gonna go change." I said pointing to the room I was staying in.

"Alright. Come by when you are done." He said simply with a small smile.

I went into the bedroom and stripped off all my wet clothes. I grabbed a pair of black shorts and a red tank top and quickly put them on. I towel dried my hair as best as I could then threw it up in a messy bun on top of my head.

I took a small breath and walked across the hall to Klaus' room and knocked.

"Yes." He called out. I walked into his room. He was sitting on his bed shirtless with a dry pair of pajama bottoms on. "All dry?" He asked.

"Yup." I said. I slowly walked over to the bed. "So, the storm seems to have passed so I guess I will just head to bed." I was about to turn around to leave but he stopped me.

"Wait." He said. He had gotten up out of bed and gently grabbed my hand. "I just wanted to be sure that you were alright with what happened outside." He still hadn't let go of my hand and I secretly didn't want him to.

I smiled; this is what I loved about him. He was very caring about my feelings and emotions. "Yes." I said softly.

"Will you stay and talk with me a bit longer?"

"Sure." I said simply.

_**So this chapter is a little shorter than the previous 6 and I am sorry for that but I wanted to make sure I got to update today so I hope you still enjoy it! Don't forget to review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for all the reviews everyone! I am so excited…we have less than a week to wait for the new episode! But to help satisfy your need for Klaroline here is another chapter! ENJOY!**_

**CHAPTER 8**

I woke up the next morning. I wasn't in Klaus' room; I was back in the room that I was staying in. I was confused and tried to remember what happened last night. I remembered the kiss and then going back to Klaus' room to talk. I must have fallen asleep and then Klaus, like the gentleman that he is carried me to my own bed, well the bed that was mine for our trip.

I smiled as I went back to thinking about the kiss. It was such a perfect moment, and the kiss was incredible, more than anything I wanted another. His lips were so soft and moved perfectly against mine.

I sighed and got out of bed. I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a blue halter top from my suitcase. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Klaus was sitting at the kitchen table drinking from a foam coffee cup. He looked so…normal.

"Good morning, Love." He said while looking up at me.

"Morning." I said as I sat down across from him.

"I went to the little coffee shop up the street." He said pointing to the second coffee and a small pink box that was in the middle of the table.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed the coffee and took a big sip. I reached for the box and pulled out a blueberry muffin. "So, did I fall asleep last night?" I asked as I peeled off the wrapper on the muffin.

"Yes, you were only awake for a short time before falling asleep." He said with a small smile.

I took a bite of my muffin. "And you carried back to my room?" I asked while chewing. I know it was obvious that he did but I wanted to know why he bothered moving me. Well that isn't completely true, I pretty much knew why but part of me wanted to hear it from him.

"Of course, Sweetheart. I didn't want you to think poorly of me having you spend the night in my bed so soon."

I finished the rest of my coffee and muffin in silence. "So what is on the agenda today?"

"Well tonight I would like to take you to a small jazz club not too far from here." He paused. "I would very much like to dance with you again." He said showing his usual smile. "As for the day…is there anything that you would like to do?"

"I'm good with just hanging at the beach again." I said simply.

Klaus laughed. "We can't waste our time here just lying on the beach."

"Why not? It's beautiful."

"Would you like to go sailing?"

"You have a boat!" I asked surprised. I really shouldn't be surprised, I am sure he acquired a lot of things in his lifetime. "That sounds perfect." I said before he could answer.

His sailboat was beautiful. After he stepped onto the boat he held out his hand to help me aboard. I took a seat at one end of the boat and just looked all around.

"So, I guess this is your first time sailing." He said with a smirk.

"It's that obvious huh?" I pulled my sunglasses off my head and put them over my eyes. "Oh, I brought my camera, so we could take pictures." I said as I pulled out my camera from my tote bag. "Come here." I said as I slapped the space next to me. Klaus sat next to me; I scooted closer and held the camera out in front of us. After I took the picture I turned the camera around so I could see how it came out on the screen. "Looks good." I said as I tilted the camera so he could see.

Sailing was a lot of fun. Klaus showed me a few things, I could never take a boat out on my own but it was fun to learn. We had spent all day on the boat, at one point Klaus dropped the sails and we jumped in the water and swam a bit. And we of course had one of our famous water fights. It was getting so easy to spend time with him, and my attraction to him was growing more and more.

We headed back to the beach house after sailing so we could get ready to go out. When I got up to my room I was silently thankful that I had packed my short black dress and black wedge sandals otherwise I would have had nothing appropriate to wear tonight. I grabbed my dress and makeup bag and headed into the bathroom to shower. After the shower I dried off, did my make-up and fixed my hair. After I was done I let out a small breath as I checked myself over in the mirror. I walked out of the bathroom and headed back to my room. Before I opened my door I saw Klaus out of the corner of my eye, he was standing outside his door staring at me.

"Is this OK, for where we are going?" I asked as I turned around to face him more.

Klaus took a few steps forward so he was standing directly in front of me, I could feel his breath on my face. "You look beautiful." He said softly.

I smiled. "I just need to put my shoes on and grab my purse." I said softly.

Once I was back in my room I sighed quietly, there was no way I was going to get through this night without kissing him again. I slid my feet into my sandals and buckled them. I grabbed my black wristlet and headed downstairs.

The jazz club was a lot different from any club that I had been to before. There was a stage at the far end of the room and a band was playing music. There were a few people on the dance floor in front of the stage dancing. There was a bar at the other end of the room that was full of people standing around it. In between the bar and the dance floor were a few tables scattered around, this is where we headed. We sat at an empty table and a waitress came over.

"What can I get you tonight?" She asked. I could tell she was trying not to stare at Klaus, I couldn't really blame her, he looked even hotter than he usually does.

"I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea." I said.

"Scotch. Neat." Klaus said simply.

The waitress brought our drinks over a few minutes later. Klaus downed his in one gulp; I took a big sip of mine then placed it on the table in front of me.

Klaus stood up and walked over to stand in front of me. He held out his hand. "Dance with me?" He said in a low voice with a hint of a smile on his face.

I smiled and bit my bottom lip slightly. I didn't respond, I simply placed my hand in his and stood up. We walked out to the dance floor, he pulled me into him and we began to dance. He held me closer and tighter than he had before.

"You are absolutely breathtaking." He said so softly that I wouldn't have heard if I wasn't a vampire.

The way he looked into my eyes when he complimented me was so intense. It felt like no one was on the dance floor except the two of us. I had no idea how long we were dancing or how many songs the band had played since we hit the dance floor. I had no desire to leave his arms and it seemed like he had no desire to let go.

We stayed at the club until they closed. We danced practically the entire time. We drove back to the beach house in silence. Klaus pulled into the driveway and was on the passenger side of the car opening my door. He of course helped me out of the car then looped my arm around his and walked us both to the house.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" He asked as we walked inside the house.

"I had a fabulous time." I said with a huge smile. "Did you have a good time?"

"I always have a wonderful time when I am with you." He paused. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"Actually, no I'm not."

"If you want to change and then we can talk for a while in my room, if you would like."

"OK, I will meet you in there." I went to walk up the stairs but paused and turned around. "Actually, um…where is the closest hospital? I kind of need some blood."

Klaus shook his head. "I will go get it for you, you get changed and I will be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks." I said with a small smile before going up to my room to change.

I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top from my suitcase; I slid out of my sandals and my dress and then put on my pajamas. I loved the feeling of putting on pajamas after being dressed up.

I couldn't believe what an amazing time I had tonight. I didn't know what I was going to do if Damon and Stefan ever figure out a way to kill Klaus. I was positive even if I told them that I cared about him and I didn't want them to kill him it wouldn't matter, and as soon as I would tell them I would most definitely be out of the loop on the when and how of the whole operation. I am pretty sure my only hope would be that they were tied to Klaus' bloodline. My thoughts were interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Here you are, Love." Klaus said handing me a blood bag. "There are more in the fridge if you need them."

"Wow that was fast." I said as I took the blood bag from him.

"Go wait in my room; I am going to go change in the bathroom." He said before walking away.

I grabbed my camera; I figured we could take some more cute pictures. I headed to his room and jumped up on his bed. I slid under his comfortable blankets and continued to sip my blood bag and wait for him to return.

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! Please don't forget to leave me a review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter! I think I like getting/reading the reviews as much as you guys like seeing updates! I don't usually write on Sundays so that is why there was no update yesterday (hope you didn't miss it too much!) Only a few days left until the new episode! **

**CHAPTER 9**

I didn't have to wait too long before the door opened and Klaus walked in. He of course was shirtless, and was wearing a pair of dark pajama bottoms that sat low on his hips. He was just so beautiful I actually had to force myself not to bite my lip and smile when I looked at his body.

He got into his bed and casually threw the blankets over the lower half of his legs.

"Hoping to get some scandalous pictures of me in bed?" He asked with a smirk as he picked up my camera that was beside me.

I half laughed. "Just thought we could take a few pictures together…if we get bored." Klaus grabbed my camera and moved a bit closer to me before snapping the picture. "I wasn't ready!" I said as I lightly slapped his arm.

Klaus turned the camera around to check out the picture on the screen. "You look beautiful."

I made a face. "You are not a very good liar."

"I would not lie to you, Caroline." He said in his usual low sexy voice. He turned the camera back around and faced it towards us. "Ready?" He said I turned my head and placed a kiss on his cheek just as he snapped the picture. "Well, I think that will probably be my favorite."

I scotched down on the bed so I could lie down. I turned on my side so I could face him and put my arm under my head. "Can I ask you something that may make you mad?"

"You can ask me anything you want, Love."

"Why are you so sweet to me and so mean to everyone else? I mean it's almost like you are two different people." I paused. "I feel completely safe with you but then I think that it is weird for me to feel like that with all the evil things you have done to people." I said softly.

He was quiet for a minute then took a breath before he started talking. "First of all, Sweetheart, you are completely safe with me." He said with the most serious face I have ever seen on him before. "As for your question, I don't really know how to answer it." He said slowly. "I wish there was a simple reason I could give you, but unfortunately I don't think there is."

I looked down at my hand that wasn't under my head. I really didn't expect a clear cut answer but I was still disappointed. After a while of quiet I looked back up at him and he was just staring into the space in front of him. It was starting to get a little uncomfortable and I had no idea what to say to make it better.

"So, I guess I will head to bed." I said in a soft voice. When he didn't respond I slowly made my way out of his bed and to the door. "Good night." I said with a small smile before I left and headed back to my room.

I climbed into bed and pulled the blankets up to my chin. I let out a small sigh before closing my eyes and waiting for sleep to fall over me.

The next morning my eyes went right to the alarm clock. It was already after ten. I got out of bed and threw on my bathing suit and a sundress before heading downstairs. I didn't see Klaus anywhere, as far as I could tell he hadn't gotten up yet. I walked out the back door and made my way down to the beach. It was of course another beautiful day, not too hot and no clouds in the sky.

I forgot to grab a lounge chair off the deck so I decided to walk along the shore instead of just lying in the sun. There weren't too many people around. A few kids were nearby building a sandcastle and the parents were back near their house probably paying little to no attention to them.

"Hi." I man said. I didn't really notice if he came out of one of the houses, but it looked like he was heading to the ocean until he stopped to talk to me.

"Hello." I said. I tried my best to be polite even though I really wasn't in the mood for chatting with strangers.

"Mind if I walk with you for a while?" He asked.

"Um, actually I was just going to start heading back my friend is probably awake by now."

"Great. I will walk back with you then."

This guy was being a little pushy but I really wasn't in the mood to explain that I didn't want his company. I didn't talk much on the way back to the house but he was very chatty. He babbled off where he was attending college what he was majoring in and his best friend's name. Although I wasn't listening well enough to repeat any of the info he shared.

"Well, this is my stop." I said as we stood directly in back of Klaus' house. Part of me hopped that he would be on the deck or even in the water but he wasn't.

"Oh, already?" He asked with the hint of disappointment in his voice. "Maybe we could have dinner tonight. Your friend is welcome to come, I am sure I can convince John to come along with me." I was assuming John was his friend that he mentioned earlier.

I couldn't hold in my small laugh. "Um, I really don't think he would be up for that. I am not sure hanging out with me and two other guys is his idea of a fun time."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is he your boyfriend?" He asked a little confused.

I bit my bottom lip; I wasn't sure what to describe Klaus as. I don't think friends kissed the way we did but…before I had time to even think of anything else I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Sweetheart, there you are." Klaus said as he walked up to me.

The guy, I am not even sure what his name was, said good bye and left before Klaus reached me.

"Hey." I said softly to Klaus.

"So, you just take off without saying anything now?" He asked sounding a little annoyed.

"I thought you were still sleeping." I said as I followed him back to the house.

"Still? That would imply that I went to sleep last night."

"You didn't sleep? Why not?"

We reached the house and went inside. I closed the sliding door behind me and followed him to the living room.

"If you want to go to dinner with him tonight that's fine, I didn't have any plans."

A confused face washed over me. "Why would you think that I want to have dinner with him? Because I don't by the way." Klaus sat on the couch and picked up his sketch pad and pencil that was on the coffee table. I sat down next to him. "What are you drawing?" I asked in a soft voice. He didn't respond. "Are you going to tell me why you didn't sleep last night?" He still didn't respond, he never even lifted his eyes off his sketch pad. I reached my hand up and grabbed his hand that was rested in the corner of his pad. "Please." I said as I tried to move my head to look into his eyes. "Talk to me. Are you really that angry at me for my question last night?"

He finally looked up at me; I could tell right away that there was something wrong. "I am not angry with you."

I sighed and thought for a minute. I got up off the couch and went outside to the deck and layed on one of the lounge chairs. I spent a good part of the day there. After a while I got up and glanced inside but didn't see Klaus so I headed towards the ocean for a swim. I swam longer then I had planned on, it felt good to be out there so I didn't really want to leave. Once I got back inside Klaus was back to sitting on the couch with his sketch book. I didn't even want to know where he had gone or what he had done.

I grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge and sat at the kitchen table. I glanced at him every once in a while but he was so into what he was drawing I am sure he didn't notice. Well I thought he didn't anyway.

"Do you want something dear?"

"Yes." I said simply as I stood up from the kitchen table and walked towards him. "Will you meet me downstairs in the basement? I asked. He looked up at me with a questioning look. "Please? And pick out a movie, anything you want." I turned and headed upstairs. I went in my room and grabbed the soft comforter off the bed then headed back downstairs. I smiled when I saw that he was no longer on the couch. I grabbed my sundress from the deck and threw it back on over my swim suit.

When I walked into the movie room Klaus was sitting on the loveseat we were sitting on last time. He was sitting all the way to one side but angled slightly still working on whatever he was drawing. "Are you going to tell me what you are drawing?"

"No." He said slightly smiling.

I crawled over to where he was sitting and leaned against his chest so I could see what was on the sketch pad. "Don't be mean." I said "Hmmm not bad." I said as I looked at his drawing. "So what movie did you pick out?"

Klaus stopped drawing and tossed his sketch pad and pencil on the loveseat behind us. "Gone With The Wind."

I sat up from his chest and reached for the comforter that had fallen to the floor. Klaus hit the button to start the movie and I covered both of us with the blanket. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards his so I was back rested on his chest.

It was hard to pay attention to the movie when every once in a while he would rub my hip in small circles with his thumb. I think it was time that I face the fact that this…whatever it is that I am feeling for him is not going to be going away anytime soon. And honestly I didn't want it to. I loved spending time with him and kissing him was…amazing. I had to get over the fact that everyone would question and or hate me for even considering being with Klaus.

I am not sure how long I was lost in my thoughts but the movie had ended and I was still sorting through what I was going to do.

"What are you thinking about, Love?" Klaus whispered.

"I am going to go shower and change. Is it alright if I come by your room in a little while, I need to talk to you.

"Of course." He said with a small smile.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am trying my best to be done with this story before the new episode but I am not sure it will work since I do still have a few ideas on where I want to take this! I am brainstorming for a new story idea for these two…haven't come up with anything definite yet but there WILL be another story…as soon as I think of a great idea! **_

_**Enjoy chapter 10!**_

**CHAPTER 10**

I took my shower and changed into my pajamas. I tried to go over what exactly I was going to say when I got to his room but I knew it was one of those things that even if you practice saying it; it will still come out differently when you do it for real.

I walked down to his room and knocked. He opened the door before I had even removed my hand from it. He smiled at me and moved aside so I could come in. I didn't hesitate to go right to his bed and get in. He joined me. He sat up leaning against his headboard with his feet in front of him. I sat up facing him with my feet under me.

"So what did you want to speak with me about?" He asked looking at me with his gorgeous eyes.

"Well, let's start with our kiss the other night. I enjoyed it. A lot." I said. I waited for some kind of response from him whether it be words or a look but there was nothing. "I have fun with you, I enjoy your company." I said softly with a small smile. Klaus sat up a bit more and I scooted closer to him. "I know this isn't going to be simple." I said not taking my eyes off his. "But I can't pretend that I don't have feelings for you." I said just above a whisper. I leaned in a bit more and pressed my lips to his in a soft kiss. I broke away but didn't move away from him. "So is there anything you need to add?"

His eyes dropped down from mine and he smiled. "I believe you know that I very much enjoyed our kiss the other night. And I know that you know I enjoy spending time with you. So, I don't think there is anything to add except I would like to do this again." He said right before he placed his hand on the side of my neck and gently pulled me to his lips. He layed back and brought me with him. After a few seconds I broke the kiss.

"Sorry."

"Is something wrong, Love?" He asked.

"No, it's just." I paused thinking of how I wanted to word this. "Look I know this is going to sound silly since we aren't human but Tyler and I rushed into things and soon our relationship was all about sex. I want more with you." I said honestly. "I would like to take it slow."

"Darling, I am a gentleman." He said with a smile. "I would never expect something like that from you so soon. I am perfectly happy to just lie here and kiss you, or just lie here with you if you would rather." I smiled and lowered my lips back to his.

After kissing his soft full lips for a while we broke apart but remained close to each other. I layed my head on his chest and he had his arm wrapped around me; his hand resting on my hip.

"Would be it be alright if I sleep in here tonight?" I asked as I tilted my head up to see him.

He looked down at me and smiled before kissing my forehead. "Absolutely, Sweetheart."

I relaxed into him and decided to try and not worry about telling my friends or about the fact that this probably wouldn't even affect their plans to kill him. I wasn't really worried about telling them, I was more worried that they would find a way to kill him and I would end up losing all my friends trying to destroy their plan.

I woke up the next morning still wrapped up in his arms. I started to draw small circles on his chest and stomach with my fingers.

"Did you sleep well, Sweetheart?"

"Mmm hmmm." I said as I cuddled in closer to him.

"Is there anything special you would like to do today?"

"Stay here all day." I answered simply. It was true no part of me wanted to move. I was comfortable, happy, and enjoying the company immensely. I hoped he would agree and not have something planned, no matter how much fun it was guaranteed to be.

"I was thinking we would head home in the morning. So, I guess we could have a relaxing day in bed." He said as he lightly kissed the top of my head.

"Good." I lifted my head off his chest and placed my lips gently on his. The kiss started out extra slow and gentle but grew with intensity. Klaus' hand landed on my cheek and he rolled me over so my head was on the pillow and his lips were on top of mine.

Klaus kissed the corner of my mouth, then kissed under my chin and made his way to my neck where not one spot didn't know the feeling of his lips. I small moan escaped my lips. After a few minutes Klaus brought his head up and placed a soft kiss on my lips before smiling.

I took a deep breath. "I am going to talk to everyone once we get back. I am going to tell them about what has been going on between us."

Klaus reached his hand to my cheek and ran his thumb along my skin. "I am not sure that will change their mind about me. Or stop them from plotting my death."

I broke our eye contact and looked at the blanket. "I know." I said in a soft voice. "But I don't want to lie to them anymore, because I am not ashamed of this." I looked back to him and motioned with my hand between us.

Klaus smiled and turned so he could reach into his nightstand by his bed. When he turned back to me he was holding a long black velvet box. He opened the box and the bracelet he gave me for my birthday was inside. "Would you like this back?"

I looked at the bracelet then back at him and smiled. "You brought that with you?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would eventually like to have it back."

The bracelet was of course beautiful. It was the fanciest piece of jewelry I had ever worn, and honestly I couldn't see myself ever having an opportunity to wear it again.

"I don't know when I would ever wear something so fancy." I said.

"I will be sure to take you places that you will be able to show it off at." He said with a smile. He took the bracelet out of the box and tossed it towards the foot of the bed.

He secured the bracelet around my wrist; the gentleness of his fingers on my skin was intoxicating. The whole moving slow thing was going to be a lot harder than I ever would have thought.

We spent the entire day in bed. I have really never done that before, but it was amazing. We talked, we kissed, we cuddled, and we napped. I think it might have been my favorite part of the entire trip.

"Would you be against going down to the Jacuzzi for a while?" Klaus asked

"Not at all." I stretched a little then sat up. "I will go change and meet you down stairs." I leaned in and gave him a quick soft kiss before I got out of bed and headed to my room.

I changed into my swimsuit and piled my hair into a messy bun on top of my head. I headed downstairs and saw Klaus standing on the deck through the sliding glass doors. As soon as I was in arms reach of Klaus he extended his arms and placed his hands on my hips before pulling me into him. He smiled and kissed my lips before he took my hand and led me to the Jacuzzi.

Being in the Jacuzzi with him was different this time. It was more comfortable and I didn't have to concern myself with hiding how I felt.

"When is your birthday?" I asked.

Klaus laughed. "What?"

"Well, we have been talking a lot today but there are some basics that I don't even know about you."

"Actually it is two weeks from today."

"Really?" I made a mental note to remember to come up with something special for his birthday. "Any big plans?"

He laughed again. "Not really."

"Well you know my birthday already, so…What is your favorite color?"

"Green." He said simply.

"Really? Not red or black?" I asked half laughing. I splashed his chest with a little water.

Klaus smiled. "Don't start. What is your favorite color?"

"Purple." I paused. I turned my head and started to kiss his neck. I felt him let out a small breath so I knew he was enjoying it. I was enjoying it quite a bit myself.

"You don't have any more questions, Sweetheart?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Are you not enjoying this?" I asked as I pulled away from his neck.

"I am enjoying this very much, Darling." He slid his arm behind me and placed his hand on my waist so he could pick me up and put me on his lap. I dropped my forehead to his; our eyes were locked on each other like they were most of the time.

We kissed in the Jacuzzi for a long period of time. I could never keep track of time well when we were kissing, nothing besides the two of us ever seemed important enough to think about. We finally made our way back upstairs, we took turns taking showers and getting dressed in some dry clothes before retiring to his room again.

We kissed for a while longer and then fell asleep in each other's arms. Part of me wasn't looking forward to leaving and returning to the real world where I would have to face everyone about what has been going on in my life.

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10! Please don't forget to review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you for the reviews on Chapter 10! I am so excited that we will be getting a brand new episode tomorrow! In the meantime…ENJOY the next chapter!**_

**CHAPTER 11**

By the time we got out of bed the next morning and got packed to leave, we didn't arrive to the airport until around 6 and the next flight wasn't for a couple of hours so we wouldn't be getting back home until late. Although sitting in an airport wasn't exactly a thrilling activity I wasn't complaining; it meant I got to spend a little more time in my fantasy world.

They started boarding our flight about twenty minutes before it was scheduled to leave. We found our seats and I sat while Klaus tossed a bag in the over head compartment.

"Are you alright, Love?" He asked once he sat down next to me.

I sighed. "Yea, I am just a little anxious about telling everyone."

Klaus grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. "I wish there was something I could say to make it a bit easier for you." He said honestly.

"I think I will send everyone a text tomorrow and see if they can all meet me at the Salvatore's, I would rather tell them all at once." I looked up at Klaus and I could tell he was worried. "Are you OK?" I asked.

It took him a few seconds to respond. "Honestly, I am a little frightened they will change your mind." He said with a small fake smile.

I gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. "Not possible." I whispered. I could tell that I didn't completely convince him, I couldn't blame him, loyalty and trust were very important to him and a lot of people have failed him with both. "I promise, nothing they say is going to change my mind. Anything they could possibly say to me I have already thought about multiple times so it just wouldn't matter."

Our flight went smoothly, I ended up falling asleep with my head on Klaus' shoulder for most of it. We landed and it was just after midnight, after we finally got our bags at baggage claim it was probably much later but I didn't bother checking. We walked out to my car and I started driving to Klaus' house.

I pulled into his driveway and turned off the car. "You know, Love, you could have just driven home, you didn't have to drop me off."

I smiled at him then unbuckled my seat belt. "I'm not." I paused. "If it's OK, I thought I would sleep over before getting back to real life tomorrow."

"You don't need an invitation to stay here."

The second we walked in the house Rebekah seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Nik, where the hell have you been?" She said.

"Good evening Beka." He said with a smile. "I wasn't aware I had to check with you before taking a trip."

Klaus didn't say another word to her and we headed upstairs to his room. I was a little bothered that we weren't going to be alone in the house but I would rather be here then at home without him.

"Can I borrow a t-shirt?" I asked as he put our bags on the floor near his desk. "I wore my last pair of pajamas last night." Klaus went to his dresser and pulled out a dark grey v-neck t-shirt and handed it to me. "Thanks." I walked into the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom and got changed.

I walked back in his room. All the lights were out except the small table lamp beside his bed. He was in his bed, shirtless like always and had the blankets pulled up a little above his knees. I crawled into bed next to him and sighed.

"Still worried about talking to everyone tomorrow, Love?" he asked.

I shook my head. I leaned over so I could whisper in his ear. "I just feel a little awkward knowing Rebekah can hear everything we say." I whispered.

He leaned into me. "She left about five minutes ago." He whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "Oh, then why are you whispering?" I asked.

"I enjoy it." He whispered.

I could feel his lips brush against my ear and that simple thing seemed to calm my nerves about talking to the gang in the morning. I giggled at his response and relaxed more into his bed.

I slept wonderfully, as I usually did with him. I stretched and looked up at Klaus who still had his eyes shut. I began rubbing circles on his chest but he still didn't respond so I figured he was still sleeping. I rolled over a bit and started kissing his neck then made my way to his lips. He immediately started kissing back so I knew he was awake.

I broke the kiss and frowned slightly. "I should probably text everyone…let them know I want to talk to them." Klaus reached over to his nightstand and handed me my cell phone. "Thanks." I sighed turned on my phone for the first time in a few days and opened a new text message. _'Hi everyone, I need to talk to everyone, its important 11AM The Salvatore's._' I scrolled through my phone book and selected Alaric, Bonnie, Damon, Elena, Matt, Stefan, and Tyler then hit send.

Klaus and I stayed in bed for a little while we had left before I had to leave. I finally dragged myself out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top from my suitcase before heading into the bathroom to change.

Klaus walked me to my car. More than anything I wish I could just stay here with him, but I had to get the truth out in the open.

"Should I come by later?"

"I will be waiting for you, Sweetheart. Good luck." He pressed his lips to mine before giving me the best nervous smile he could.

I was nervous the whole way to the Salvatore's. I wish Klaus would have suggested coming along but part of me knew it was better to do this alone; he didn't need to hear all the awful things they were going to say about me and him. I pulled into the driveway and made my way up to the front door. I felt like I was moving in slow motion. I knocked but entered the house before anyone answered.

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Elena, Damon, and Alaric were on the couch. Stefan was standing behind the couch with some kind of drink in his hand, Matt was sitting in one chair, Bonnie in the other, and Tyler was on the other side of the room, probably because no one trusted him. I was glad they were all prompt; I didn't want any awkward silences while waiting for everyone.

"Thanks for coming everyone." I said putting a fake smile on my face.

"Care, what is going on? Where have you been?" Elena asked with her usual worried look on her face.

"I was in Florida." I said then paused for a few seconds. "With…Klaus." I quickly scanned the room to see everyone's reactions.

"You were with whom?" Damon asked as he stood up and walked over towards me.

"OK, I know what you are all thinking. No, he didn't compel me. We have been hanging out as friends since the decade dance. I know this is going to sound completely crazy but I trust and believe him when he tells me that he cares for me."

"Are you insane?" Bonnie blurted out. "Do you remember what he has done? He is a monster Caroline."

"Caroline, Klaus doesn't care about anyone but himself." Stefan added.

"Care, this just sounds like one of his tricks." Elena said.

"Guys! I am not stupid. I have thought about all these things many many times, believe me. But there are things you just don't see in him, things he doesn't show anyone."

Tyler just walked out without saying anything. I pulled out my phone and opened a text message and quickly typed. '_Tyler just ran out of here after I told them…he may go over there…'_ I scrolled through my contacts and selected Klaus' name and hit send.

"Look, I need to get to work. Care, please be careful, and just listen to them. No one here wants to see you get hurt." Matt placed his hand on my arm then walked out of the house.

"This doesn't change anything Barbie." Damon said as he poured himself some kind of alcoholic drink. "The minute I find out Klaus was not the creator of my blood line…he is dead."

"You have a way to kill him?" I asked. I was never more nervous in my life. Everyone left in the room was silent, I knew they weren't going to tell me their plan but I guess I wasn't even going to get a simple yes or no."Look, I wanted to be honest with all of you because you are my friends…and let's face it you are pretty much my family. I thought that my feelings may change the great plan but I can see they don't. So, that's fine."

I held in my tears until I got out to my car. I was actually pretty proud of myself that I didn't let myself cry in front of them. I started to drive towards my house and dialed Klaus' number.

"Hello, Sweetheart. How did it go?"

"Not so good." I said between tears. "Did Tyler go there?" I asked.

"No." he paused. "Where are you?"

"I just left, I am driving home."

"Come here instead." He said simply.

I wiped the stray tears from my cheek. "OK. I will be over in a few minutes."

I arrived at Klaus' house and before I could even get to the door he was outside pulling me into him and holding me tightly in his arms. He kissed the top of my head than I pulled away a little.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

"Let's go for a walk. Kol just came home." He said pointing towards the house. We headed towards the backyard and once we hit the woods I decided it was a safe distance where we could talk privately.

"After I told them Damon said it didn't change anything that as soon as he found out that his bloodline isn't sired to you he will kill you."

"What do you mean sired to my bloodline?' Klaus asked seeming very confused.

I was a little taken back. I thought for sure he knew. "Oh, I just figured you knew. Well after they killed Finn; Sage and a vampire she turned died like an hour later. So we put two and two together and figured out that once an Original dies every vampire made with their bloodline dies too."

Klaus looked away from me and then a few seconds later looked back. "And they don't know yet which of us they are from?"

I shook my head. "From the way Damon worded it, no they don't. They know Katherine turned them and Rose turned Katherine but as far as I know that is as far back as they know."

"Yes, I remember Rose, I didn't turn her." He paused. "Elijah did." He added softly. I dropped my head into my hands and started to cry all over again. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him. "I will figure something out." He said trying to soothe me. "They didn't happen to mention how they were planning on killing me did they?"

"No. I asked but they didn't answer me. I am really not surprised after how they reacted to the whole thing."

_**Hope everyone is still enjoying the story! I will try to post a chapter before the episode tomorrow…but no promises! Please don't forget to send me a review! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter!**_

**CHAPTER 12**

It had been over a week since I had confronted my friends with the truth about Klaus and I. No one had been talking to me so I had no idea if they were getting close to finding out Klaus created our bloodline or if they were at a dead end. A few days ago Elena sort of waved to me from the opposite side of The Grill and that was as much contact that I had with any of them lately.

I decided to try and take my mind off everything and take a trip to the mall. Klaus' birthday was in two days and I wanted to do something special for him. I was planning on cooking him dinner at his house, I was hoping he would be able to get rid of Kol and Rebekah (Elijah was not around lately) so we could have the house to ourselves. We still have not had sex and it was getting extremely hard especially since most nights I was sleeping at his house. I decided a couple days ago that I was going to save it for his birthday night. I wanted to get something sexy to wear so that was my shopping goal today.

I pulled into the mall parking garage and my phone buzzed with a message. _'I miss you, Sweetheart. Are you on your way over?'_ I smiled. I hit reply. _'Sorry, no I'm busy today with secret birthday things.' _I hit send and then headed towards the mall entrance. As soon as I opened the door I got another message. _'Please don't do anything special, Love.'_ I hit reply. _'Don't worry about it. Just don't make any plans. OK? I will come by tonight._' I hit send and tossed my phone in my purse.

My first stop was Victoria's Secret but I didn't find anything that jumped out at me. Everything was very plain and not very…fun. I walked around the mall for a bit and then noticed a small lingerie store so I decided to go in. I started at the back of the store and the mannequin was wearing the perfect corset. It was a very dark red velvet and the mannequin wore it so the strings in the front were very loose and had a black bra on underneath. I searched and found on in my size. I grabbed a cute pair of black lacey hipster panties to pair with the corset. I brought the things to the counter and paid for them.

When I got back home I worked on my other project for his birthday. I printed out a bunch of pictures of the two of us from our trip to Florida and over the past week, I bought a 12x12 picture frame and a piece of scrapbook paper. I started to glue the pictures to the sheet of paper and added stickers and other cut-outs to decorate it. It took longer than I thought but I was very happy with how it came out. I grabbed the green wrapping paper that I had bought, wrapped it up and added green and black ribbon to it.

The sun was setting already and I remembered that I promised I would go over to Klaus' house so I put the wrapped present in my closet along with the other things and headed to his house.

"Hello, Sweetheart." Klaus said as he met me in his yard like he always did. He pulled me into him and grabbed my lips with his own. "I was hoping to spend the entire day with you." He said looking a bit sad.

"Sorry, I had things to do." I said with a small smile as I let him guide me back to his house. "I know how much you love birthdays; I want to make yours special."

"Well, good evening, Caroline. You didn't tell me we had company, brother." Kol was standing a few feet from the door when we walked in.

"We don't have company. Caroline is here to see me." Klaus said in a very possessive tone. I must admit that it was very sexy.

Kol rolled his eyes than walked closer to me. "When are you going to smarten up and be with the more handsome brother?" He asked with a smile.

I smiled and looked up at Klaus. "I am already with the most handsome member of the Michaelson family." I said before gently kissing his lips. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Kol had left. "So, why were you so eager for me to come over today?" I asked.

"Do I need a reason to want to see you?"

I giggled and he grabbed my hand as he led me upstairs to his room. His room was becoming like a second home to me, I almost felt more at home here than I did at my own house. My mom was always working and now that my friends all hated me I was always alone there.

I collapsed onto his bed and he slowly crawled up my body and started kissing my neck. During the past week we grew more comfortable with each other while making out but he never went further than kissing and I knew it killed him at times.

It never failed though. My thoughts always traveled to the fact that it could all be ended soon.

"Is everything alright, Sweetheart?" He asked noticing I was distracted. I shook my head and felt tears building in my eyes. "Talk to me." He said as he lay on the side of me propping his head up with his hand.

"I'm scared." I said in a whisper. "What if they really have figured out a way to…?" I trailed off just in case we had unwanted listeners.

"Don't worry about it, Love." He paused and moved closer to me. "I will be fine, I promise." He said whispering in my ear.

Much to Klaus' disappointment I decided to spend the night at my house. I knew my mom wouldn't be home too late tonight so I figured I could spare a fight about me not letting her know what's going on with me by just sleeping in my own bed.

I never slept as well by myself as I did with Klaus. I made a mental note to tell him that, I am sure he would love it. I stretched and got out of bed and headed to the kitchen where Elena was seated at the table.

"Elena!" I said as I jumped a little. I hated that I still got startled. You would think that now that I am a vampire I would not be so skittish. "What are you doing here?" I meant it to come out mean but it didn't, it just came out curious.

"I am here to talk to you Caroline." She said like it was obvious, like she was holding up a sign in front of her stating it. I sighed and sat down across from her. "Look, I understand that you think you feel something for…"

I cut her off before she could even finish. "Elena. Just stop." I paused. "I am not even going to discuss this with you if you insist on downplaying my feelings. I don't think…OK? I know I have feelings for him. He did not compel me; I don't know how many more times I can say it!" I started to get up from the table but her words stopped me.

"I believe you that he didn't compel you Caroline. But there are other ways people can manipulate people, more human ways. Katherine was able to get you to do things for her without compulsion."

I rolled my eyes. "Katherine used fear. She threatened Matt. Klaus hasn't threatened anyone to get me to do anything."

"It's worse Caroline! He is playing with your emotions!"

"How the hell do you know that Elena? Did you just come back from a heart to heart with him?" I was getting so aggravated that no one would even try to see my side, especially Elena. She had given Damon many second chances. I didn't expect her to jump at giving Klaus a second chance after all that she has been through but she should at least understand why I want to give him one. "Look, Elena." I said as I tried to calm myself down. "Unless you are here to tell me that your plan to kill Klaus has been canceled or AT LEAST put on hold since your best friend came to you and said that she had feelings for him…than you can just leave."

"Do you really think that it matters what I think? If Damon and Stefan find out that another Original made your bloodline they are going to kill Klaus no matter what I tell them."

"Of course it matters Elena! And don't give me that crap about Damon and Stefan doing what they want. Let's not pretend that you don't have both of them wrapped around your finger.

I got up from the table and headed downstairs without a word so I could grab a blood bag. I made sure to slam the door so Elena would get the hint that I wanted her to leave. A few seconds later I heard Elena walk out of the house. I hated this, I hated fighting with my friends and I hated being scared to death that they were going to find out Klaus didn't create our bloodline. I grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and headed back upstairs.

I really wish the conversation with Elena had gone better. It would have been nice to have at least one of my friends understand or at least believe that what I feel for Klaus is real and not some manipulation. I spent the rest of the day at home.

I grabbed my phone and opened a new text. _'So, do you think you would be able to get your brother and sister out of the house tomorrow night?_' I sent it to Klaus and then thought I should send one to Elena_. 'Look, I am sorry I jumped down your throat today, I am just really upset that everyone is acting like I am stupid. I love you Elena, and I always will, but Klaus means a lot to me…whether you believe it or not.'_ I sent it to her and then my phone buzzed with a new message. _'I am sure I can persuade them to leave for the day. ;)_' I smiled and hit reply. _'Good. I will see you tomorrow birthday boy! ;)'_ I hit send and grabbed the birthday card I had bought him off my nightstand. I took a pen out of my purse and thought about what I wanted to write. I always added a little note in everyone's birthday cards to let them know how much I care about them.

_Klaus,_

_Over the past month and a half I have gotten to know the kind of person you are. I have come to know you as a loyal, trustworthy, respectful, caring, and gentle man. I am so happy and honored that you choose to let me in. I hope you have an AMAZING birthday!_

_I LOVE YOU_

_Always & Forever,_

_Caroline_

I smiled. I had never told him that I loved him before, but I did. I can't even imagine what they would say if they heard me say that but I was starting to realize it didn't matter what they thought about me, as long as I was happy with my choices. I put the card in the envelope and wrote 'Klaus' on the outside.

_**So, there is Chapter 12, hope you enjoy it! Not much Klaus in this chapter and I am sorry about that but there will be lots of him in the next chapter I promise!**_

_**New episode in about 5 hours! Maybe it will inspire a one-shot from me! ;)**_

_**I worked hard to get this Chapter up before the new episode airs so reviews are very much appreciated! THANKS!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you to those of you that reviewed! I hope everyone enjoyed the new episode last night! Here is the next Chapter…Klaus' Birthday! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to my one year old son who took a long afternoon nap today…it helped me write a good chunk of this!**_

**CHAPTER 13**

I woke up the next morning and grabbed my cell phone off of my nightstand. I still had no response from Elena. I sighed. At least she knew where I stood, that is all I could do. I pushed her out of my mind and decided to not think about her disapproval and the rest of the gangs plan to possibly kill the man that I love. I smiled when I thought about the last part. I opened a new text message. '_Happy Birthday! Xoxox'_ I sent it to Klaus and dragged myself out of bed so I could shower and get dressed.

I decided on a pair of jeans and a tank for now since I wanted to save my new dress for tonight. When I got back to my room from the shower I saw I had another message. _'Thank you, Sweetheart. Do I get to see you soon?_' I smiled, even through texts I could see his beautiful smirk and hear his sexy voice_. 'I am on my way._' I sent back to him.

I threw a pair of shoes into the bag with my lingerie. I grabbed his present and card along with the bag and ran it out to my car. I threw it in the trunk so he wouldn't be able to see it. I ran back inside and grabbed my dress from my closet and hung it in the back seat of my car.

Before going to his house I stopped at the market and picked up a small cake and had them write 'Happy Birthday Klaus' on it. I also picked up the things I would need to make him dinner later and picked out what was hopefully a good bottle of wine. I was thankful today was pretty chilly out so I would be able to leave the cake in my trunk until dinnertime but I would have to sneak the rest inside. I managed to get everything in one of those re-usable bags so it would make it a bit easier to get it inside.

I pulled up to his house and quickly walked towards the door. He opened it before I could knock or ring the bell. "Hi." I said with a big smile on my face. I was so excited to spend the entire day and night with him. "Happy Birthday." I said as I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his beautifully sexy lips.

"Hello, Sweetheart." He said as he stepped aside so I could enter. "Per your request we are alone. No one else will be here until late tomorrow afternoon." He said as he closed the door.

"Good." I said simply. "So we can do whatever you want until dinnertime, then I will make you dinner and give you your presents."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "None of this is necessary. I would be more than happy to just spend the day with you here."

I smiled. "I just need to put this stuff in the kitchen, so think about what you want to do while I am gone." I walked to the kitchen and put the things I bought away as quickly as I could. I walked back to the hall where I had left him but he was no longer there. I listened and I heard him in the study drawing. "What are you drawing?" I asked as I walked over to his desk.

"Just the most beautiful women that has ever existed." He said not looking up from his drawing.

Did he really have to make me melt into a puddle with everything he said? "Did you decide what you would like to do?" I asked as I leaned over to admire his work.

"I heard you have a lovely voice." He paused and looked up at me. "Will you sing for me?"

I laughed. "You want me to sing?" I asked in a surprised tone.

He smirked. "Yes. Kol has a karaoke machine that you could use."

"Well, OK, yea of course. I will sing if that is what you want." My mind was still wrapping around the fact that Kol had a karaoke machine.

"Wonderful." Klaus got up from his desk and held out his arm so I looped mine through his. "This way, Love."

I walked with him into the large living room type room. There was a large couch, a few chairs, a very large bookshelf filled with books and a karaoke machine on a table on the other side of the room.

Klaus took a seat on one of the chairs and I went to go check out the music selections. I could hardly hold in my laughter when I noticed the music he had. There was a lot of Taylor Swift, I mean I love Taylor Swift but I am an 18 year old girl not a 1000 year old guy vampire.

I ended up choosing "Fearless" by Taylor Swift. I thought it fit us good without the overly mushy factor; I didn't want to get into that this early in the day. I put the CD in and hit play before I grabbed the microphone. I turned to see Klaus wearing a huge smile on his face, I was glad he was having such a good time.

_Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

As soon as I finished singing Klaus stood up and started clapping. I gave him a small smile and did a little bow. "Thank you." I said quietly. Klaus sat back down and I walked over and sat on his lap. "Your turn?" I asked as I handed him the microphone.

He laughed. "No, Darling." He paused. "I am not a singer."

I bent my head down and pressed my lips to his. I brought my hand up and rested it on his cheek and deepened the kiss. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he immediately allowed me entrance to his mouth. My hand dropped from his cheek and slowly rubbed his chest. I removed my lips from his and began to kiss his neck. A very soft moan escaped him and that made me smile.

"Are you enjoying your birthday so far?" I asked in between kisses.

"You have no idea, Sweetheart." He said in a low voice.

His sexy low voice was driving me crazy so I had to stop before I would rip up all his clothes. I gave him a quick kiss on his lips and got off his lap. I held my hand out for him to grab. "Come on; let's go for a walk to our lake."

"_Our_ lake?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I realized that I only referred to it as that in my head never to him. "Yea, I like to think of it as our lake." I said with a small smile. Klaus finally grabbed my hand and we headed outside.

We walked through the woods until we reached the river then we walked down to the small lake. Klaus took a seat on one of the large rocks and I sat beside him.

"So what do you usually do on your birthday?" I asked.

He was quiet for a few seconds. "Nothing." He paused. "I have…never…actually celebrated my birthday before."

"What?" I asked.

"It's not as if I have a lot of friends." He said softly with a fake smile. "And my brothers and sister…well they are not always my biggest fans."

"You know…" I said as I took his hand in mine. "If you let people see the side of you that you let me see, that wouldn't be the case." I said as I squeezed his hand. He was quiet for a while and I was worried that I upset him; I didn't want him to be upset on his birthday. "Sorry." I said softly. He looked at me with a confused look. "I shouldn't have brought it up…"

He let out a small laugh. "You don't need to apologize, I am not angry with you." He said with a small smile.

"Well you are not looking like you are in a birthday mood." I said smiling. I got up off the rock and stood in front of him. I pushed his legs apart with my body so I could stand in between them. I kissed the corner of his mouth and then kissed along his jaw line.

It was starting to get late; like usual time just got away from us. We started to head back to the house.

"I am going to start dinner. Why don't you go into your study and draw me a beautiful picture."I said before going up on my tip toes and giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

I headed to the kitchen and started to get set up to cook dinner. I was planning on making steak, mashed potatoes, carrots and rolls. Once I got everything started I decided to go see how the Birthday boy was doing.

He of course was at his desk and didn't even look up when I entered the room. I saw the stereo on one of the bookshelves and went over to it to put some music on.

"Dance with me?" I asked as I held out my hand to him.

He was away from his desk and in front of me in a second. "Of course, Love." He said softly as he took me in his arms.

Our dance was sweet, I could tell how happy he was that I had asked him to dance this time and I was glad. I really wanted him to have an incredible day and I think he was.

"I am going to go check the food." I said after the song ended.

The steaks were looking good and I started the mashed potatoes. I grabbed my cell phone off the counter and noticed I had a text from Elena. I debated for a few seconds if I should open it, I really didn't want to deal with any drama today but I opened it. '_Hey Care, look I love you too and you know that I don't think you are stupid. I am just worried about you. Maybe we could try and talk again? How about tonight?_' I hit reply. _'Sorry, I am busy tonight. I will call you tomorrow.'_ I hit send and placed my phone back on the counter. I grabbed my car keys and headed to the front door.

"I am just running out to my car for something!" I called out.

I put his present in the bag with my lingerie and grabbed my dress, the cake and the bag and brought it in the house and quickly went to the kitchen. I started the carrots and placed the rolls in the oven. I got some silverware and napkins out of the draw and brought them into the dining room. I lit the two candles on the table with the lighter on the nearby cart.

I went back to the study and he was sitting back at his desk.

"Is it OK if I go change upstairs?" I asked from the doorway.

"Of course." He said looking up from his drawing. "Did you want me to change?"

"You don't have to." I said with a smile. "It's your birthday; you can wear what you want."

I went back to the kitchen and grabbed my dress and the bag then headed up to Klaus' room to change. I decided to put on my corset and panty set under my dress so I wouldn't have to worry about getting it on later. My dress was dark green it wasn't too form fitting so it fit well with the corset underneath. I slipped on my shoes and headed back downstairs to finish getting dinner ready.

I poured us each a glass of wine and set them on the table. After the food was done I filled two plates with everything and brought them into the dining room. I sighed and made sure I didn't forget anything.

"Dinner is ready." I said as I walked into his study.

Klaus was in front of me before I even finished my sentence. He had his arm out so I looped mine around it. "You look absolutely beautiful." He said as we walked to the dining room.

When we walked into the dining room Klaus walked me to my chair and pulled it out for me. I sat and he went to sit in his chair. I took a sip of the wine; it wasn't too bad considering that I had no clue how to pick out a good wine. I took a bite of the food and it was pretty darn tasty if I do say so myself.

"Do you like it?" I asked after a few minutes of eating.

"It is delicious." He replied before he took a big sip of wine.

After we finished eating I cleared out plates and loaded all the dishes in the dishwasher. I grabbed two small plates, a knife, two forks and the cake box then headed back to the dining room.

"Ready for dessert?" I asked as I put the cake on the table. I opened the box and set the cake in front of him. "Do you want to cut it?" I said handing him the knife.

Klaus smiled and took the knife from me. "Sure."

The cake wasn't too bad considering it was a market cake. I cursed myself before for not thinking of ordering one from a bakery but it worked out well so I forgave myself. We finished our cake and Klaus stood up from his seat.

"No, I will get it." I said as I stood up."

"I can load a couple dishes in the sink, Love."

I decided to give in because that would give me a chance to head upstairs and get ready. I suddenly became extremely nervous.

"OK. Will you meet me upstairs in like ten minutes?" I asked with a small smile.

"Absolutely." He responded. He placed a feather light kiss on my lips before disappearing into the kitchen.

I quickly made my way up the stairs and into his room. I never thought I would be this nervous but I was. I was by no means a virgin so I just didn't understand why it was so nerve racking. I pulled off my dress and draped it over the chair in his room. I looked down at myself to make sure everything was…in place. I crawled onto his bed and wasn't sure what to do with myself, I didn't want to look like a girl from a porno movie but I didn't want to look awkward either. I silently laughed at myself about how much thought I was putting into this. I decided to just sit back on my knees and wait for him…and hopefully try to relax a little.

The door to his room was opening and my lungs suddenly couldn't get enough oxygen. Klaus walked in and stopped short when he saw me on his bed. At that moment I knew for sure he was not expecting this tonight and that made me giggle.

"Hi." I said softly with a smile.

He took another step towards the bed and swung the door closed; his eyes never left me. He started to walk slowly towards me but then used his vampire speed to end up near me in under a second.

He slowly lifted his hand and touched my chin before gently pulling me towards him. He pressed his lips to mine; the kiss started off slow and romantic and slowly grew more passionate. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged on it a little before lifting it up and over his head breaking our kiss for only a second. Next I worked on getting his pants off; I brought both of my hands to the button on his jeans and undid it then I slowly slid the zipper down He had moved his lips down to my neck and top of my chest. I tugged a little at his open jeans to let him know I wanted them off. I barely saw him stand up in front of me, take his pants off, and then return back to kissing me with just his boxer briefs on. Klaus started to loosen the strings on the corset more so it fell off and was hanging down at my hips. He unhooked my bra and resumed kissing my chest. He put his hand under my head and slowly lowered me down on the pillow, still not taking his lips off my skin. He slid my corset off down over my legs then started to kiss my belly. He grabbed my panties with a hand on each of my hips and dragged them down my body as well and tossed them on the floor. He kissed up my legs, spending a little extra time on my thighs. Klaus got out of bed one last time and took off his boxer-briefs then laid back down beside me and captured my lips with his. He placed one of his hands on my belly and leaned into me more. I pulled on his arm letting him know that I wanted him to get on top of me and he granted my wish.

It was the most beautiful experience I had ever had. I couldn't stop smiling, I was truly happy.

"Wow." I said as I turned to look at Klaus.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?" he asked with a small smile.

I bit my bottom lip, still not able to erase the smile from my face. "That is an understatement." I paused. "What about you?" I asked with a hint of worry in my voice.

Klaus turned completely on his side so he was facing me. He brought his had to my cheek and grazed my skin with his thumb. "This was the greatest night of my entire existence." He said slowly and softly not breaking eye contact with me.

I just stared at him for a few minutes; I just let myself get lost in his beautiful eyes. "Oh, I forgot.' I said as I got out of bed, still fully naked. "I got you a small present."

Klaus got out of bed and pulled the blankets back then got back in. I grabbed his present from the bag and crawled back into his bed under the blankets.

"Here." I said smiling as I handed him the present and card.

"You didn't need to get me a gift." He said as he started at the present.

I rolled my eyes. "Everyone says that. Just open it." I got more comfortable on the bed and pulled the blankets up to cover my chest.

He opened the present first. He looked at each picture on the collage before looking over at me with a smile. "Thank you, Sweetheart. I love it." He leaned over and kissed me letting his lips linger a few seconds after.

He picked up the card next and opened it. I sat quietly as he read the card and the note I had written inside. He finally looked over at me and his beautiful eyes were watering. I smiled at him and slightly shrugged my shoulders. "I love you." I whispered. I saw a single tear fall from his eye and he immediately looked away from me. I moved closer to him and leaned over him so I could see his face. "What's the matter?" I asked. I reached my hand to his face and tried to pull him to look at me but he wouldn't budge.

"I am sorry." He said before turning back to face me. His eyes were now only a little glossy. "I just didn't expect this…ever." He said softly. His eyes were back to never leaving me. "I love you too." He said before he leaned in and placed a small kiss on my lips.

_**So there is Klaus' Birthday chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it and didn't mind that it was pretty long; I wanted to give you guys the whole day in one shot and not make you wait for the second part! Don't forget to send me your reviews…I LOVE reading them!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I am so glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**So I just wanted to let you know that I set up a photobucket account so I could post pictures that go along with the stories I write, the link is - .com/albums/o628/JavaJunkie110/****all you have to do is just click on the story and you will be able to see all the pictures!**

**OK on with the next chapter!**

**CHAPTER 14**

I had an amazing night's sleep wrapped in Klaus' arms. I opened my eyes, I wasn't sure what time it was, it was light out but the sun had not risen yet. My head was lying on Klaus' chest so I tilted it up to look at him. His eyes were open and he was smiling looking down at me.

"Good morning, Love." He said softly.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I did, really well actually." I paused. "I always sleep exceptionally well when I am with you." I said with a smile. "So, did you have a good birthday?" I asked as I cuddled in closer to his side.

"Of course, Love. It was the perfect day." He paused. "And an even more perfect evening." He said softly. "Thank you." He said more seriously.

"Don't thank me." I said half laughing. "I am…sorta your girlfriend…I guess so, it's my job."

"Girlfriend." He said.

"Well what else would you call me?" I asked smiling.

Klaus sat up and rolled over so he was on top of me. His arms were on the side of my head and he was propped up on his elbows. He bent down and kissed the corner of my mouth. "The women I love." He said softly.

I pushed him off me and then climbed on top of him. I started kissing his neck and slowly moved to his chest. A small moan escaped his lips, it was incredibly sexy, I didn't think it was possible but it turned me on even more. His hands rubbed up and down my body, it was the most amazing feeling. I moved to a better angle so I could allow him to enter me.

"That is a wonderful way to start the day." He said turning towards me.

"I agree." I said with a smile.

"What are your plans today, Love? Will you be able to spend the day with me again?"

"I promised Elena I would call her today. She wanted to get together last night and talk." I paused. "I didn't bring any of this up yesterday because I wanted you to have the perfect day…but did you find anything out on their method to possibly kill you?"

"No. I am assuming it involves magic but I am not ruling anything out yet."

I sighed and it came out very shaky. "I am so scared." I said just above a whisper.

Klaus grabbed my hand and held it in his. "Try not to worry about it, Love. I contacted…" He trailed off and I wasn't sure why. "Rose has no idea who turned her so they may never figure it out."

Now I knew he purposely didn't say Elijah's name and finish his sentence because you never know who is eavesdropping in this town. I nodded to let him know I had caught on.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." I whispered as I dropped my head on his shoulder and he pulled me closer.

When I was finally able to drag myself from Klaus' bed I headed home. Once I got home I texted Elena. 'Hey, I could come by now if you wanted to chat.' I hit send and walked into my not so empty bedroom.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I had to be home by a certain time." I said rolling my eyes. "And that didn't answer my question as to why the hell you are in my house."

"I am here to talk some reason into you."

"Ugh Damon, just get the hell out. I don't want to hear your judgments, or whatever else."

"Look Barbie." He said. "We found out it was Elijah who created our bloodline." He paused. "But I am positive that your boyfriend had already told you that."

I couldn't breathe, I literally felt like I could not get air into my lungs. I didn't think it was possible to feel like this as a vampire but since I was feeling it I guess it was possible.

"Damon." I said barely above a whisper. I tried my best to hold back my tears; I didn't need to him to see anything weak in me.

"Yea, I know you don't want us to kill Klaus. But Caroline this isn't a joke. He has caused Elena nothing but pain, he killed Jenna, he drained Elena and John died bringing her back to life, he turned Tyler. And if we don't get rid of him Elena will be tormented by him for the rest of her life."

"Damon." I said as calmly as I could. "You really don't need to list all that he has done wrong. Believe it or not I do remember it all.

"Then how can you look past it?" He asked desperately.

"I don't know. How can Elena look past all the crap that you have done?"

Damon was quiet for a while. "You are comparing me to Klaus?"

"Well…I know it's not exactly the same but Elena gave you a chance to redeem yourself because she saw something in you." I paused. "Why am I being ridiculed for wanting to give Klaus a chance?"

Damon said nothing for a few seconds. He walked towards the door but stopped just before the doorway. He didn't turn around. "He will die. I promised Elena that you would know before we planned anything, that is the only reason I came here."

Damon left and I was alone. I plopped on my bed. My hands were shaking, I couldn't think. I grabbed my phone and dialed Klaus' number.

"Hello, Sweetheart. Miss me already?" He asked. My breathing was unsteady and he picked up on it immediately. "Caroline? What is wrong?" He asked. His voice changed drastically.

"Can you come over?" I asked. I was still trying to hold in my tears but I was failing miserably.

The line went dead and within a minute he was in front of me.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked as he looked me over.

I looked up at him. "Damon came to see me, they know Elijah sired our bloodline." Tears began to fall more frequently from my eyes and he sat next to me and pulled me in to his chest. "I tried to change his mind…but it was useless…again." I tried to get myself under control; I wasn't sure how much time we had. "We have to find out what they are planning." I said as I popped my head up. I looked into his eyes and I was pretty sure I saw fear. I placed my hand on his cheek and leaned in so I could press my lips to his.

"I need to head back home and talk to Rebekah and Kol. Would you like to come?"

I was about to say yes but then something came to mind. Something that I could do that may help. "No." I said. "I have to go talk to someone, I think it might help." I will come by right after though." I said with a fake smile.

Klaus leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Don't be long."

I pulled up in front of the familiar house and walked up to the front door. I rang the doorbell and waited rather impatiently for them to answer.

"Caroline, hi." He said.

"Hi Matt." I said with a sad smile. He stepped aside and I walked inside. We sat at the kitchen table for a few minutes in silence. "Look, Matt I need your help."

"Care…"

I cut him off. "Matt, you are the only one that I have a chance of getting on my side." I said on the verge of tears again. "I am running out of options and I have no idea what to do." Matt turned away from me and sighed. "I have seen a different side to him, Matt. He isn't a monster."

Matt looked back at me and looked into my eyes for a minute. "You love him, don't you?"

My head dropped and I looked at my hands in my lap. "I do." I said quietly.

"Look, I am not going to go into specifics because they are my friends too." He paused and my eyes shot up to look at him. "They are planning something tomorrow night at the old witch house."

I stood up from the chair and walked up to him as he was standing up. I pulled him in for a hug and squeezed him tight. "Thank you, Matt. Thank you so much." I said between tears.

"I just want you to be happy Care." He said as we broke the hug. "Just be careful."

I nodded and left Matt's house and drove as fast as I could to Klaus' mansion. I pulled into his driveway and practically ran from my car and into his house; I didn't bother to knock this time. Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol were all sitting in the living room.

"Sweetheart, is everything OK?" Klaus asked probably referring to the way I ran in the house.

I sat beside Klaus. "I went to speak with Matt." I paused and tried to calm down a bit so I could tell them what was going on. "He said that he wasn't going to get into specifics because he cares for them too but they are planning something tomorrow night at the old witch house."

"Perfect." Rebekah said. "And what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Call Elijah, tell him to get here as soon as possible." Klaus said looking towards Rebekah. Rebekah got up off the chair and went into the other room.

"Kol…" Klaus paused. "Get lost so I can thank this women who just help save our lives." He said not taking his eyes off of me.

Kol smiled and left the room at his brother's request so Klaus and I were alone.

"Thank you." He said simply as he pulled me closer to him.

"Well, I couldn't just sit back and do nothing and watch the man I love be killed." I said letting a few tears fall from my eyes.

Klaus gently whipped them away with his thumb. "Will you spend the rest of the day here with me?" He asked softly.

I let out a small fake laugh. "I don't plan on leaving your side."

_**So there is Chapter 14. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to check out my photobucket page!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**100 reviews, 73 Story alerts, and favorited 43 times! Thanks, you guys are awesome! I am so happy you are enjoying the story! I meant to have this up yesterday but I got sidetracked…forgive me?**_

_**Is anyone else as excited as I am about the next episode? **_

_***CONFESSION* I like to stare at pictures of Klaus/Joseph Morgan while writing fanfiction…lol**_

**CHAPTER 15**

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. "What can I do?" I asked.

"You may do that again." He said softly with a smirk. I reached my hand up and gently touched his cheek. I could feel my eyes filling with tears and my vision was becoming slightly blurry. "We are going to get through this, Sweetheart. I promise you that." He said staring intently into my eyes.

I nodded my head but before I could say anything Rebekah walked into the room.

"Elijah will be here within the hour, Nik." She said taking a seat on a chair nearby.

For some reason as soon as Rebekah came in the room I was uncomfortable being so close to Klaus. I started to move away slightly but Klaus held me tight and squeezed me into him a bit more. Rebekah rolled her eyes

"Thank you, Rebekah." He said with a bit of a sarcastic undertone. Klaus stood up and gently took my hand in his before leading me out of the living room and up the stairs.

As soon as we got in his room he grabbed me and pushed me into the wall and started to kiss my neck. He was quickly making me forget about everything, but I had to keep my head straight, I really didn't want to give his brother and sister something to listen to.

"Klaus." I said as I gently pushed him off me.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

I hated that I had caused that look on his face. "We can't." I said. "I don't want…them…to hear." I whispered to him.

Klaus smiled. "Caroline, they can't hear unless they try to listen and trust me they aren't going to do that." The way he said my name drove me crazy. "I am more than fine with refraining from certain activities while my siblings are home if you are uncomfortable with it." He placed a gentle kiss on my lips and then began kissing my jaw up to my ear. "I can kick them out tonight, if you would spend the night with me." He whispered.

I smiled. "I want to spend every night with you." I whispered.

He smiled at my words. Before he could respond there was a knock at the door.

"What?" he called out in an annoyed voice. He broke our eye contact and looked towards the closed door.

"Elijah just arrived, Nik." Rebekah said

Klaus looked back at me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Shall we?" He said as he held out his arm. I looped my arm through his and we headed downstairs.

Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah were all waiting in the living room for Klaus. Kol and Rebekah were sitting on the oversized loveseat and Elijah was standing by the fire place that I had barely noticed before. Elijah didn't seem surprised I was there, I was sure Rebekah told him.

"Elijah." Klaus said aknolowedging his brother's presence. "I am sure Rebekah has brought you up to date." I sat on a chair and Klaus remained standing but was by my side the entire time.

"Would we be safe in assuming it is a spell of some sort since they will be at the old witch house?" Elijah asked.

"I think that is a safe assumption." Klaus said simply. "And since Esther has fled and no one has heard from her, I would guess Bonnie will be performing whatever spell they have planned.

I suddenly became nervous. I knew that if it came down to it they would kill Bonnie and that is not what I wanted at all. Despite everything Bonnie was still my friend and I still cared about her.

Klaus and his siblings discussed what they were planning to do. I kind of zoned out with my own thoughts. Not everyone was going to walk away from this. One side was going to win and was going to lose.

"Come on, Love." Klaus said. He was standing in front of me with his hand out to help me up. We were alone in the room. I wondered how far gone I had to have been not to notice when the others had left.

We walked back to our lake and sat on the rocks. "What would you like to do today?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry." I said softly.

"What in the world do you have to be sorry for?" He asked confused.

"I am sorry my friends don't care enough about my feelings for you to call off their plans." I paused. "We don't even know what the spell entails, how are you going to stop it? And how can you be sure that Esther isn't here working with them?"

"Please do not worry. Let's try to have a relaxing rest of the day." He said as he pulled me into him.

Klaus grabbed my leg and swung it over his own so I was on his lap facing him. He placed his hand under my chin and gently pulled my lips towards his own. I decided to go along with his relaxing day; I was going to go insane if I spent the rest of the day worrying about what was going to happen. I broke away from his lips and kissed up his neck all the way up to his ear. I grabbed his ear lobe between my teeth and bit lightly.

"I didn't get to shower today." I whispered in his ear. "Do you need one?" I whispered before going back to kissing his neck.

He let out a small laugh and I felt his throat vibrate beneath my lips. "I could go for one." He said.

I took his hand in mine and we headed back to the house and into his room. As soon as we walked in Klaus peeled off his t-shirt and threw it on the floor. He walked into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower. I slid off my shoes and followed him into the bathroom. He had already taken off his jeans and was standing in his boxer-briefs when I walked in. He had an amazing body and I always had the urge to run my fingers down his chest. I took off my tank top and my jeans. I reached around to unhook my bra and tossed it in the growing pile of clothes. Klaus tossed his underwear into the pile and then stepped into the shower. The site of him standing naked under the water was making me want him even more then I did before we came inside. I pulled my panties off and threw them aside so I could join him in the shower.

As soon as I stepped in he pulled me in and planted a quick kiss on my lips.

"Shampoo?" I asked as I soaked my hair under the water.

"Allow me." He said as he picked up a bottle. He squeezed some into the palm of his hand and massaged it through my hair. I closed my eyes and a small moan escaped my lips. Even though my eyes were closed I knew he smiled at that. "Do you always moan when you shower?" He asked. I smiled and bit my bottom lip but didn't open my eyes.

I stepped back under the water when he was done so I could rinse the soap from my hair. I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured a small amount in my palm. I reached up on my tip toes and massaged the soap into his hair. Water was dripping down his chest, It reminded me of our first kiss in the rain when we were in Florida. He was just looking so gorgeous that I couldn't help but crash my lips onto his. This kiss by no means started out slow, it was rough and passionate from the moment we touched. Klaus backed me up into the wall of the shower and ran his hands all over my body, His lips trailed from mine to my neck to my chest. I am not sure how long we were standing there kissing each other all over, like always time just sort of got away from me. The water was starting to run cold and while being a vampire the cold doesn't necessarily affect us; it isn't the most pleasant feeling having cold water being sprayed on you.

"The water is getting cold." I managed to get out. "You should rinse your hair.

Klaus broke away from me and quickly rinsed out his hair before shutting the water off. He handed me a towel then grabbed one for himself. I rung out my hair then dried the rest of my body off. I wrapped the towel around my body, figuring it would be pointless to put on my clothes if we were going to continue what we had started in the shower. Klaus must have been thinking the same because he wrapped the towel around his hips and headed back into his room.

Klaus sat in his oversized chair. I walked over and sat in front of him on my knees and placed my arms on his legs.

"Are you OK?" I asked with a little bit of concern in my voice. He was the strong one I couldn't have him getting worried because I would fall apart.

"I am more than OK." He said as he placed both hands on either side of my face. He paused for a moment before he began again. "Thank you for giving me a chance, Caroline. I will do my best not to let you down tomorrow." He said seriously.

"Stop." I said as I stood up and walked away from him. I took a seat at his desk. "You are going to be fine." I paused. "You said so." I sounded like a child but I couldn't help it. My eyes began to water for probably the millionth time on this crazy day.

"I don't want to lie to you. I am nervous about the outcome of tomorrow night. Even if my siblings and I survive it, you will never forgive me if I have to take drastic measures to ensure our survival."

I had no clue what to say. I had no idea what I would do if one of my friends died because Klaus was trying to save his family and himself. I dropped my head into my hands. I wish that I could reassure him in some way. I knew I would always love him but I knew that would be next to impossible to forgive.

I took a deep breath. "They know the risk they are taking by going up against you and your family; I have begged them not to do it." I paused. "I will be devastated if one of them loses their life tomorrow, but I know you wouldn't do anything like that unless you had no choice." I sighed. "Maybe it makes me a horrible person, but I need you to survive. I would be devastated if one of them died, yes. But if I lost you I wouldn't be able to survive."

_**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Next update will be soon (working on it as you read this!) Please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is going to be a little more intense than the previous ones! I hope you enjoy it. **_

**CHAPTER 16**

It was getting late and I knew that Klaus and the others would be heading to the witch house soon. I had tried to convince Klaus to let me go with them but he refused to cave. He insisted I would be safer if I waited at his mansion. I agreed only because I didn't want him distracted at all, so if he needed to know I was safely waiting for him that is where I was going to be.

I was so antsy. I couldn't sit still long enough to even try and calm down. Klaus of course noticed and pulled me in for a hug. "I will be home soon, Love." He whispered in my ear. "Walk me downstairs?" he asked.

I nodded and headed downstairs with him. Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah were waiting for him by the front door. I let out a nervous sigh and Klaus squeezed my hand trying to reassure me. Klaus pressed his lips to mine and gave me a long kiss. A couple tears fell from my eyes and he brushed them away with his thumb. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." I said trying my best to hold back anymore tears.

The four of them walked out of the house and then I broke down into tears. I have never been more scared in my life. After a couple minutes I managed to climb the stairs and head back to Klaus' bedroom.

I was sitting at Klaus' desk looking through some of his beautiful drawings. All of the sudden I heard a huge bang that sounded like it came from down the hallway. They couldn't have been back already, it was way too early. I slowly stood up from the chair but before I could move the door to Klaus' room flew open. I gasped and then totally stopped breathing. It was Esther.

"I assume you are Caroline." She said as she slowly walked closer to where I was. "The girl Niklaus has fallen in love with.'

"Klaus isn't here." I said trying not to show my fear although I was never good at hiding things.

She laughed. "I am very well aware as to the location of my son."

"So what are you doing here?" I asked. Obviously she came to see me since she obviously knew her children were at the old witch house.

"I plan on using you to lure Klaus out."

"What are you talking about?" I didn't understand why she thought she had to lure any of them out. They wanted to kill her, I am pretty sure they wouldn't hide.

"I preformed a spell about ten minutes ago that will eventually turn every vampire human, just until sunrise. Klaus and the rest of my children will be able to be killed very easily. But very soon you all will be able to feel the affect of the spell and once that happens I will have to lure Klaus out in order to kill him." I hadn't even noticed that she was right next to me. "And that is where you come in." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me effortlessly towards the door.

Klaus couldn't have anticipated something like this. I was beginning to freak out. I suddenly started feeling dizzy and tired. My body for the first time in a long time felt cold. The spell was obviously starting to take effect. Esther dragged me into the school and we walked into one of the classrooms. My strength was definitely gone, my enhanced hearing was gone, and my thirst for blood was gone. I was hungry, thirsty for water, tired, dizzy, and I felt nauseous.

Esther threw me onto a chair and it hurt, I could already feel the bruise forming on my butt. She pulled my arms behind me and tied me up.

"Why are you doing this?" I said failing at holding back any emotion and tears. "They are your children.

"They are an abomination. No one should live this long."

"So are you going to kill me too?"

"No, as long as Niklaus corapiates you will be released and you will be a vampire when the sun rises."

"Klaus is your son." I said simply.

"He is a monster." She responded with.

"No…he's not. He is a man that was never loved by his parents. He is a man that everyone has betrayed. A monster is not capable of love." I was more than furious at this woman. She had caused Klaus so much hurt and I hated her for that.

She continued to stare at me after I finished my mini rant. "I know how you live, you don't kill to survive. I find that admiral." She stood up from the chair she was sitting on and walked over to me. "How can you live with yourself knowing you are sleeping with a man that has killed thousands of innocent people and has tortured your own friends?" She smacked me across the face with her hand. My cheek burned but I refused to cry anymore. She sat back down in her chair without a word.

After a while the dryness in my mouth was getting more uncomfortable. "May I have some water?" I asked trying to show no emotion. She said nothing just kept staring into space. I sighed.

"Niklaus is here." She said with a smile. "Ah and he must have convinced his siblings to help with this rescue mission." My heart started beating a million miles a minute. I never thought I would be more scared then I was this morning but I was. Klaus was human, his life was so fragile; with little to no effort Esther could end him. The door opened slowly and Klaus walked in.

Klaus immediately looked at me and gave me a small smile before looking at Esther.

"May I speak with you?" He asked.

Esther glared at him for a few seconds. "If you must." She sighed and pointed to a nearby chair.

Klaus walked past the chair she had pointed to and walked over to where I was sitting. He placed a kiss on the top of my head and leaned against the desk that was next to me.

"We are all human now." Klaus said as a statement not a question. "Can we just call a truce?"

Esther was quiet again for a few seconds. A small smile came across her face. "Niklaus, the spell only lasts until sunrise."

"And there is no way to make it permanent?" he asked.

"You are all dead." She said. "It took a lot of time and a lot of magic to do this spell for the night." She paused. "Magic can not fix everything."

Klaus continued to look at her and didn't show any emotion, no fear, nothing. "Fine." He paused, got up and stood behind me. He untied me from the chair and rubbed my wrists gently with his hands.

"What do you think you are doing?" Esther asked as she stood up.

"I am untying her." He helped me up from the chair. "There is no need to harm her." He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. "Go ahead leave." He said gesturing towards the door. "Everyone is outside waiting for you."

I shook my head and brought my hands up to his face. "I am not leaving you here." I said.

"She is welcome to stay and watch, Niklaus." Esther said with a smile.

I turned my attention from Klaus to the evil bitch. "You are unbelievable!" I screamed through the tears that were pouring out of my eyes.

"Caroline." Klaus said in a warning tone.

Esther grabbed the dagger that was sitting on the desk behind her and started to walk closer to us. Klaus took a few steps forward and placed himself between Esther and myself. Esther kept walking until she was right in front of Klaus. She touched his chin with the dagger; he didn't move he just glared at her. She lightly dragged the dagger under his chin. She broke the skin and blood began to seep out. Klaus clenched his fists but otherwise didn't move or make a sound.

"I shall make you suffer, just like all your victims and their loved ones have suffered." She said softly. She dragged the dagger down his cheek making another opening in his skin.

I couldn't just stand by and do nothing, I would not stand here and let her torture and kill the man I love in front of me. "How can you blame Klaus for anything he has done?" I asked as I moved to the side of both Klaus and Esther. "You are a heartless women, your son needed to be loved and you couldn't do that because you were so ashamed of being a slut and cheating on your husband!"

"Caroline, Please leave, Love." He said. He was clearly in pain, and it killed me.

"I told you I am not leaving you here." I said as I turned my head to Klaus. When I looked back at Esther she was a few steps from me. I jumped back in surprise and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I guess killing you in front of Niklaus would be the greatest form of torture before his death."

"Leave her alone." Klaus said threw his teeth. "She has absolutely nothing to do with any of this."

"She is a vampire." Esther said. "And she seems upset about my wanting you dead, she may go on some killing spree once you are gone." She never took her eyes off of me.

Klaus ran over to me and placed himself in front of us once again. "She wouldn't do that, just let her leave."

Esther pushed Klaus out of the way. He fell into the desks but thankfully wasn't knocked out. I tried to walk over to Klaus to see if he was OK but Esther stepped in front of me. Esther brought the dagger under my chin much like she did with Klaus. I held my breath and closed my eyes.

"Son of a bitch!" Klaus said. I shot my eyes open just in time to see Klaus ram Esther making them both hit the floor.

I was frozen for a minute; I didn't know what I could do to help him. Klaus was on top of her and held the hand that she had the dagger in above her hand. I ran over and tried to grab the dagger from her hand but she ended up cutting my arm.

"Damn it!" I said as I pulled my arm back and clasped my opposite hand over the wound.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked looking up at me but keeping his grip on Esther.

"I'm fine." I said. Klaus all of the sudden punched Esther in the face as hard as he could. He grabbed the dagger from her hand and stabbed her with it."Is she…"

"I have no idea." He said as he grabbed me and started to run. "I don't even know if she can be killed, she is technically isn't alive."

"They keep all the doors locked so where did you come in?" I asked. I was starting to get out of breath…a human feeling I didn't miss.

"Main Office." Klaus said.

We made it to the doors, I was surprised but relived. We got outside and there was the group. Elena, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Alaric, even Matt was there.

"What are we going to do?" I asked nervously.

"Go back to the house." He said.

"What? No, I am not leaving."

"Caroline, we had this discussion before and you agreed…"

I cut him off. "Yea that was before we knew we were all going to be human for the night." I paused and squeezed his hand. "I can't leave you." I said my voice breaking slightly.

"What the hell?" Damon said as we walked closer.

"Damon don't start." I said in a warning tone.

"Ahhhh."

My head turned and eyes shot on Klaus he was on the ground leaning over in pain.

"What the hell?" I said softly. I looked around. "Bonnie what are you doing to him?" I yelled. I got down on my knees and wrapped my arm around him.

"I am not doing anything Caroline. It's a full moon." She said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The spell took away the vampire part but he is still a werewolf and it's a full moon."

"Oh my god." I said.

"You need to get out of here.' Klaus said as his bones started to break. "Please." Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah came out of where ever they were hiding and walked towards me and Klaus. "Elijah get her out of here." He said.

Elijah grabbed my arm and started to walk away from Klaus. "No!" I said as the tears started to fall from my eyes. "What the hell, Elijah! Let me go!" I said. I tried everything to get free of him but even though he was no longer a vampire he was still strong. I didn't even notice if everyone else was there but I was sure Damon would have gotten Elena out of there immediately. We were quite a ways away from the school and I had stopped crying but was still angry at Elijah for pulling me away from Klaus. "Where are we going?" I asked with a bit of an attitude.

"Back home." He responded.

"And what about Esther?"

"The werewolf my brother is turning into is more of a problem at the moment."

It really aggravated me how calm Elijah was about everything. I was going crazy. I couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of Esther going outside seeing Klaus in the middle of transformation and… I just…I couldn't let my mind go there. We finally got back to the mansion; it took forever with no car and no vampire speed to get us there.

"What now?" I asked turning to Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol once we got in the house.

"What the hell!" Rebekah said in an aggravated tone.

I turned around and Stefan and Damon were of course behind me each with a knife in hand.

"Seriously guys!" I yelled. "Are you two insane for working with Esther? You do know she won't hesitate to kill any of us right? She sees all vampires as an abomination. Can we worry about getting rid of her?"

"Calm down Barbie." Damon said as they both walked closer to us.

Once they were close enough Elijah punched Stefan in the face and he immediately fell to the floor. Kol attacked Damon, it took a little longer but he was soon knocked out too. Rebekah grabbed some rope from who knows where and we tied their hands and feet together.

Everyone was quiet for a while; no one knew what to do.

"Do you know if this spell is permanent?" Rebekah asked quietly.

She looked so vulnerable I hated to be the one to break her heart. "No." I said softly. "It isn't permanent. We will be vampires again at sunrise."

She nodded and turned her face, probably so I wouldn't see any tears that would fall from her eyes. I saw a different side to her, but who know how long it would last.

The rest of the time passed slowly. We didn't move from the hallway, I think we were all too scared to get too comfortable. The door swung open and a naked Klaus stumbled inside.

"Oh my god!" I said as I ran to him. "Are you OK? What happened, sunrise is still a couple hours away?"

***KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW***

Elijah walked off with Caroline. Of course he had to practically drag her kicking and screaming, she was so stubborn. Transitioning this time hurt more than the first and only time before. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before; every bone in my body was breaking. I tried my best to hold in any screams until I was sure Caroline was far enough away so she wouldn't worry.

Transitioning took about twenty minutes and I was so thankful that it was over. I turned around and Esther was in front of me. I growled and she started to recite some kind of spell so before she had a chance I leapt at her and started to tear her to pieces; hoping that this would end her and she wouldn't come back to try and destroy her children again.

She was dead. I was sure of it. This woman wanted to make me suffer, she wanted to kill the women I love, she wanted to kill me, she wanted to kill my siblings and still I felt a shred of guilt. She was unfortunately my mother and having to hurt and kill her like this made me feel like more of a monster then any of the other awful things I had done.

My body slowly began to shift back to human form. It wasn't nearly as painful as the transition into wolf but it did still hurt. Once I was fully back to normal I headed back to the house as quickly as I could, I was very anxious to see Caroline.

_**Wow that chapter ended up being a whole lot longer than I thought it would be! I hope everyone enjoyed it!**_

_**PS I am totally fan-girling over the new Klaroline picture from the next episode!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I am glad you like the last chapter! I have a couple one-shots in my head for them (not sure when I will get to write them since this story keeps me pretty busy) but eventually they will be up so keep a look out! Until then…Enjoy Chapter 17…**

**CHAPTER 17**

Klaus looked awful. He was dirty and dried blood was all over his face and neck, but… he was alive and I was beyond thankful for that. Elijah handed me a blanket he grabbed from the living room and I wrapped it around Klaus' waist. Klaus leaned on me and we all walked into the living room and sat down.

Damon and Stefan were starting to come to but we just left them in the hallway tied up.

"She is dead." Klaus said once we were all seated.

"Are you sure?' I asked softly.

"I'm positive." He paused. "Look, I will explain in the morning, I just want to get cleaned up right now. I nodded and stood up so I could help him up. He stood up from the chair slowly and put his arm around my shoulders. I slowly led him to the stairs but before we hit the first step he looked over at Damon and Stefan who were now fully conscious. "Keep these two idiots tied up until sunrise." He said to Elijah.

I led him to his bathroom and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom closet and ran some hot water in the sink. I washed the blood and dirt from his face and neck. He winced a little when I cleaned the cut on his neck.

"Sorry." I said as I pulled the washcloth away and rinsed it in the sink. I hung the washcloth on the edge of the sink and placed my hands gently on the sides of his face. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." I said staring into his beautiful eyes. "Are you OK?" I asked

He smiled slightly and placed a light kiss on my forehead. "I am fine, Sweetheart. I am sorry, I had no idea she would take you…" He dropped his head down breaking our eye contact. He must have noticed the cut on my arm from earlier because he gently lifted my arm closer to him.

"There was no way you could have known; it's not your fault."

He grabbed the washcloth and whipped the dried blood from my arm. The cut wasn't nearly as bad as his were but he made sure it was perfectly clean before letting my arm go.

Klaus was in the shower, I seriously thought about joining him but I doubt he would have gotten any cleaner if I had. I grabbed a t-shirt from his dresser, took off my clothes and slid into his shirt. I folded up my clothes and placed them on the chair before getting into his bed. I pulled the blankets to around my knees and buried my face in the pillow. I loved how it smelt like Klaus; it was the best smell in the world. I closed my eyes, not because I was tired but because after this incredibly stressful day I just needed a moment to relax and be thankful that everyone I loved was still alive.

"Are you sleeping, Love?" I popped my eyes open and Klaus was standing at the side of the bed about to get in. Without the enhanced vampire senses I didn't even here him get out of the shower.

"No." I said with a smile.

"Good, we only have a couple more hours left of being human and I would really like to spend it with you."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked even though I was pretty sure what he wanted to do.

"Let's go to our lake." He said.

I was more than a little shocked, that is not what I was expecting. "But it started raining a little bit." I said.

"It's only water." He paused for a few seconds. "If you don't want to…"

I cut him off. "No, no." I said as I sat up and slid out of bed. He wanted to go and I couldn't bare to deny him anything. I grabbed my jeans and slid into them not bothering to put on panties then I took off his t-shirt and put on my tank top. Klaus already had jeans on so he threw on a shirt and we headed outside to our lake.

Of course the cold and rain was a little more than uncomfortable now that I was human but I didn't say anything. We reached the lake and my legs were a little sore from walking. Klaus sat on the grass and I sat next to him. It wasn't raining hard but just enough to make goose bumps appear on my skin. Klaus wrapped his arm around my waist and rubbed his thumb back and forth on the sliver of skin that was exposed between my jeans and tank top.

"Are you cold?" he asked turning towards me with a look of concern in his face.

"I'm fine." I said with a small smile.

Klaus' hair was matted down and water dripped from his hair to his eyelashes to his incredibly sexy lips. So, of course this reminded me again of our first kiss back in Florida. He must have been thinking the same thing because he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

Kissing him now was different, it was still amazing but I could feel my rapid heartbeat, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, and I am pretty sure the extra goose bumps that were appearing weren't from the cold rain.

I brought my hand up to the side of his face and he slowly started to lay me back, not breaking our kiss for a second. The rain was coming down a little harder but I it didn't bother me and I wasn't about to stop. I pushed his shirt up and ran my finger nails down his chest. I felt him smile against my lips. I lifted his shirt up and over my head and tossed it next to us. He grabbed my tank top and pulled it off me then placed it on top of his shirt. My hands went to his jeans; I unbuttoned and unzipped them than allowed him to pull them off and add them to our pile of clothes. He bent down and placed a few kisses on my belly before pulling my jeans off of me. He crawled back on top of me and started to kiss my neck. I felt him enter me a few seconds later; I was so happy that I got to experience this with him when we were both human. After a while I rolled us over, not breaking our connection, so I was on top of Klaus. I leaned down and crashed my lips to his. He ran his hands up and down my body and it felt amazing. He never took his eyes off me, not for one second did he look anywhere but my eyes of close his. It was a little intimidating at times but I loved him for that.

"I love you." He whispered as he reached his hand up to my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

I was curled up next to Klaus, my head on his chest. He had put on his jeans and I was in his t-shirt. We laid there in silence and watched the sun rise above the trees

"Would you have been OK if the spell was permanent?" I asked quietly.

Klaus was quiet for about a minute and I didn't think he was going to answer me. "If I got to spend the rest of my human life with you…than yes I would have been fine with it." He tightened his hold on my a bit and kissed the top of my head.

After a little while I pulled on my jeans and Klaus picked up my tank top then we headed back to the house.

"The Salvatore's were released about an hour ago." Elijah said once we walked in the house. Klaus nodded. "So, are you up to telling us what happened last night?"

"After I finished the transition I noticed Esther had come outside. She started saying some kind of spell so I attacked her and didn't stop until I was sure she was dead."

"And Bonnie?" Should we be worrying about her?" Elijah asked.

"I don't think so. Esther said the spell took a lot of time and a lot of magic. Bonnie doesn't have that kind of power." He paused. "We should be safe for a while, but I am sure the Salvatore's won't give up."

"You know, you could try and make some kind of truce with them." I said softly. I felt a little awkward interrupting their conversation but it was a little crazy that neither of them have thought of this. "Maybe if you agree to not use Elena as a human blood bag anymore they would stop trying to kill all of you."

They were both quiet, Elijah finally broke the silence. "Kol and Rebekah have gone out; I will be back later tonight." Elijah was gone and me and Klaus were alone.

I raised my eyebrows and mouthed OK to myself. "Um…what is something I said?" I waited for Klaus to respond but he didn't. "Is there a particular reason you can't make that kind of deal?" I asked getting a little annoyed.

"Caroline." He said.

"It's a simple question." I said as I followed him into his study. "Are you really planning on making more hybrids?" I asked with a little bit of surprise in my voice. I waited but he sat behind his desk and made no attempt to answer. "Why do you even need them anymore?" I asked a little hurt now. "You have me now." I said softly.

I stood there for a few minutes and he didn't even look up from his desk. I was shocked, I had no idea why this conversation was making him so closed off. I figured I wasn't going to get any kind of answer out of him so I decided to just let myself out and head home.

I walked in my house and just collapsed onto my bed. I was upset that Klaus had no intention on stopping his whole hybrid project. It's not like we ever discussed it I just figured he would since the whole reason behind them was so he wouldn't be alone. Now that we were together I just didn't see a need for them anymore. It got me thinking about our whole relationship; did he not see us lasting? I had sacrificed every relationship I had for him and it disappointed me that he wasn't willing to give this up for me.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave your thoughts in a review!**_

_**Next chapter is being written as you read this and will be up soon!**_

_**Less than 24 hours until the new episode airs! I am so excited!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello everyone! First I would like to say that this will be the last chapter of Perfectly Imperfect, I am so glad that you all have enjoyed the story and stuck around until the end! **_

_**Thank you to… Maiqu, CKlover, FallenAngel2487, monnalisa, Girl96xoxo, Tatas Bouncealot, poisonivy228, Lily, mom2kids, Hazel21, thetrueoriginal, MonsterKimmy, klauslove, Ana, YouFoundMeAgainXx, Alaric's Ring, josetong, leteverythingsparkle, SophieGellett, DamonSalvatore'sGirl, DelenaKlaline, Yvette, Babybee61, Damonsexybeast, DelenaKlaline, Anna, fangler, Mini, Diabolo Framboise, DGfleetfox, CintiaQuerino, Lisa Morningstar, Mimisprkls, UminoCheri25, beverlie4055, Emerald, xxSWEETLIKESUGAxx, ., Hazel21, & alexis v…..for giving me the most awesome review/reviews!**_

_**This will not be the last multi chapter Klaroline story from me…look for another very soon!**_

**CHAPTER 18**

It had been a couple days and I had not heard anything from Klaus. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I call him, text him, should I just go over there? I hated feeling this confused. I wanted to talk to him but he was the one that froze me out when I brought up the subject of Elena's blood and the hybrids.

I really didn't leave my room, and haven't talked to anyone. Elena texted me yesterday asking how I was doing but I never responded and she never texted again. I sighed and rolled to my side and reached over to my nightstand to grab the drawing that Klaus gave me the night of the ball. I placed it next to me on the bed and traced the lines with my finger. I missed him, I missed his voice, his smile, I missed his lips on mine.

I looked at my alarm clock; it was 2 AM. Night and day were running into each other these past few days. I sighed and sat up, I was sick of playing whatever game it was we were playing. I grabbed my car keys and headed to my car. I didn't even bother to change so I was headed to his house in my pajama shorts, a tank and my hair was in a messy loose bun on the top of my head.

I pulled into his driveway and suddenly became nervous. I had no idea how this was going to end and it scared the hell out of me. I took a deep breath and walked in the house. The house was dark, I walked into his study to see if he was there first but it was empty. I walked up the stairs to his room. I opened the door slowly and as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake him right away. It was pointless because he wasn't there either. I sighed and sat at the edge of his bed. I sat in his room for a while before deciding to take a walk down to our lake.

He was sitting on the ground in the same spot we sat in the last time we were here. He rested his arms on his knees and his head hung down a bit. I sat beside him on the ground but said nothing. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I turned my head to look at him. He looked tired.

"I've missed you." I said softly. When he didn't respond I felt like crying. "Please talk to me." I begged just above a whisper. "Just tell my why it is still important for you to keep making hybrids."

He finally turned his head to look at me; god how I missed those eyes. "You know why I make them, I don't want to be alone." He said simply.

"Yes, I know." I said. "But you aren't alone, not anymore." I paused and placed my hand on his arm. "I am here…you have me." I paused again and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Unless that isn't enough."

Klaus shook his head. "Caroline, of course that is enough." I knew when he used my name he was even more serious. "But for how long? How long will you stay with me before you move on? Eternity is a long time."

"What are you talking about? I am not just going to get sick of you and walk away from us." I said.

"Vampire's don't mate for life, Love." He said with a fake smile.

"Well…what about Hybrids and vampires?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. "And since you are the first hybrid we don't know what the usual is." I paused. "Do you think you will get sick of me?" I asked.

He looked at me with his serious face. "Caroline…"

"No, don't 'Caroline' me like I am crazy for asking. There has to be a reason you think we won't last."

"If I screw up, you will leave. I won't be able to handle being alone after that."

I got up from where I was sitting and walked in front of him. I got down on my knees and moved his legs apart so I could be right in his face. I placed each of my hands on either side of his face and lifted his head up so I could look into his beautiful eyes.

"Listen to me." I said. "I am completely one hundred percent in love with you; I have never felt like this towards anyone before. These past couple days without seeing and talking to you have been the worst days of my entire life. I put every friendship I had in jeopardy because I couldn't let you die." I paused. "If that doesn't prove that I will never leave you...then I don't know what will." I dropped my hands from his face and when he didn't respond to me I stood up and started to walk back.

Klaus grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. I crashed into his chest and he brought his hand up and placed it under my ear before crashing his lips to mine. "I'm sorry." He whispered against my lips. His forehead was against mine and he was staring into my eyes. "I love you." He paused and brought my hand to his lips and kissed the top of it softly. "Get in touch with Elena and tell her I want to talk with them."

I smiled and I felt my eyes become watery. "I missed you so much." I squeezed his hand a little.

"I missed you too, Sweetheart." He whispered.

We headed back inside his house. It was very early in the morning so we went to bed and I fell asleep in my favorite place; in his arms. I woke up the next morning well rested. I hadn't had a really good night's sleep in a while.

"Good morning, Love." Klaus said when he felt me stretch. "Did you sleep well?"

I turned my head up so I could see him; I placed a few kisses on his chin. "Mmm hmmm." I said in between kisses.

"Shouldn't you call Elena?" He asked.

I climbed on top of him and started kissing down his chest. "Later." I said. I sat up on him and scanned my eyes over his body. "Unless you want me to stop." I said with a smirk.

We fit perfectly and I felt like I was in another world when we were together.

"My favorite way to wake up, Love." Klaus said before he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I want to ask you something." I said as I sat up a bit and pulled the blankets up to cover my chest. Klaus didn't say anything but he turned on his side to give me his full attention. "Well, I know blood sharing with a human and a vampire is like…kind of a big deal." I paused thinking about how exactly I wanted to word my question. "And I was wondering if two vampires blood sharing…well is that something that is done?"

He smiled, probably at the awkwardness I was bringing to this conversation. "Yes, it is done." He paused, it looked like he was waiting for me to respond but I didn't. He rolled closer to me and brushed a few strands of hair away from my face. "Would you like to try?"

I bit my bottom lip and slightly nodded my head.

"Alright. It would probably be better if I took from you and then you can take from me to heal the bite." I nodded in agreement.

Klaus put his hand under my head and lifted me up to him a bit. He brushed my hair out of the way and placed gentle kisses along my neck. A few seconds later I felt his fangs break into my skin. It was an incredible feeling and oddly felt even more connected with him then I did before.

Klaus pulled away after only about a minute. He ran his tongue over my skin to clean up the excess blood. "Your turn, Darling."

I sat up more and started to kiss Klaus' neck. I let myself take in his smell; it was one of the most comforting smells I knew. I didn't hesitate to let my fangs drop and sink them into his skin. His blood tasted amazing. It was so much different from when he had fed me his blood to save my life. Even though technically this was saving my life as well; after his bite.

I pulled my fangs from him and slowly ran my tongue along the bite mark. I fell back on my pillow and let out a small sigh. "Wow." I said softly.

A couple hours later we finally were able to get out of bed. "I should probably go home and shower and change." I said as I put on the pajamas I had come over in. "I will call you once I get in touch with Elena."

"No need, Love." He buttoned up his jeans and slid on his t-shirt. "I will come with you." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. "I have missed you as well these past few days and I would rather be with you."

As soon as we got to my house I sent Elena a text. _'Klaus would like to meet up with everyone today and talk._' Klaus was on my bed leaning up against the headboard drawing on his sketchpad. I placed my phone beside him. "I will be back." I said before I headed to the bathroom.

I came back to my room in just a towel and Klaus was still on my bed drawing. He looked up not moving his head and inch and then went back to his picture. "Are you trying to tease me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Who says I am teasing?" I said with a smile. I walked over to the bed and joined him. He tossed his sketch book on the floor and grabbed my lips with his. He ran his hand up and down my thigh and my hand rested on his chest. Of course my phone buzzed with a new text message. "I should probably check that." I said against his lips. I grabbed my phone and opened the message._'The Falls? 30 minutes?'_ I turned the phone around so Klaus could read it. He nodded so I hit reply. _'We will be there.' _I placed my phone on my nightstand and turned back to look at him. "Having any second thoughts?" I asked trying to smile but deep down feeling nervous that he might change his mind at the last minute.

A crease appeared on his forehead and he looked confused. "Of course not." He said quietly. "Why would you even ask that?" He actually sounded a little hurt that I was pretty much questioning his feelings for me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry." I said softly. "It's just you put so much effort in becoming a hybrid and figuring out how to make others…I just worry that you will change your mind."

I had dropped my head down but he placed a finger under my chin and pulled me back up to look in his eyes. "I did all of it because I never thought I would have companionship any other way. And I ended up finding so much more than that with you."

I leaned in and kissed him. After I kissed him I kept my head close to his and just looked into his eyes for a few seconds. "I should get dressed so we can go." I said.

We got to The Falls right on time; everyone was already there waiting for us. They all glared at us, except Elena; her face was a little softer so I let a small smile cross my face while looking in her direction.

"Well, we are here. What did you two love birds want to chat about?" Damon said in his usual snarky voice.

"I am here to call a truce with you all." Klaus said. I grabbed his hand with mine and he continued. "I will let Elena live her life, without any interference from me."

Damon laughed and Stefan started to shake his head. Everyone else was just standing there looking like they were waiting for World War III to break out.

"And we are just supposed to believe you?" Damon asked.

"You have my word." He paused. "I will leave you all to live out your lives as long as there are no more attempts to harm or kill my family…or Caroline." He said as he looked at me for a second.

"And after everything you are just going to stop making your hybrid army?" Stefan asked. "Why?"

Klaus was about to answer but I cut him off. "It doesn't matter why. He gave his word to leave you all alone…including Elena." It wasn't any of their business why he was making the hybrids in the first place and I didn't think he should have to open up like that to them.

"I believe him." Elena finally spoke up.

No one else said a word for a little while and it was getting a little awkward to be standing in front of all of them; like they were judging us, which I am sure some of them were.

"Fine." Stefan said.

"Are you insane." Damon said as he looked at his brother.

Klaus dropped my hand and slowly walked over to Damon. "I understand your reluctancy to trust me. If roles were reversed I don't think I would be able to trust the fate of the women I love on some truce."

Damon gave him his famous smirk. "Well, we have one thing in common." He said.

Elena walked closer to Damon and grabbed a hold of his hand. "Damon." She said as she pulled his hand a bit to get him to look at her. "If anything ever happened to me it would kill you." She paused. "I can't make Caroline feel like that. We need to give him the benefit of the doubt…for Caroline."

Damon didn't move and continued to stare at Elena for a minute. I could see the frustration in his face because he knew he was going to cave because he loved her and would do absolutely anything to make her happy.

Damon turned to face Klaus again. "If you touch a hair on her body I swear I will find a way to kill you." He said.

Klaus nodded his head once and they both stood there not moving for a few seconds.

We walked hand and hand back to his house in silence; just enjoying each other's company and enjoying that no one was plotting or scheming to kill someone. We reached his house but instead of going on we headed towards our lake. I loved that we didn't even have to say anything we just knew that was the place we needed to be in.

We reached the lake and took a seat on our usual rock.

"I want to talk to you about something." Klaus said. He seemed nervous and that made me curious since this was the most calm I have felt in months.

"OK."

"I love you." He said completely turning towards me. "In all my time here I never thought I would ever fall in love with someone let alone have them return that love." He paused. "I know this may seem foolish to you but if we are going to be together I want to…make it official." I couldn't move I think I was in shock. He got off the rock and was on one knee in front of me holding a small black box. "Caroline Forbes, I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy. Will you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

A few tears fell from my face, I wasn't expecting this. He was obviously planning this; I mean had had the ring and everything. I realized that I had been quiet for longer than I should have been. "Yes." I said breaking out of my own thoughts. "Of course!" I said as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as I could.

I felt him sigh almost like he was relieved; as if there was any other answer I could give him. I backed away from him a little and he slipped the ring on my left hand. It was beautiful, not something you would see every day. It was a huge diamond surrounded by small diamonds the band split in two on each side and they also had diamonds on them.

As I stared at my beautiful engagement ring he touched my chin with a finger and slowly brought my head up to meet his eyes. "Do you like it?" He asked softly.

"I love it, it's beautiful." I said with the biggest smile. I went up on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his.

I was so unbelievable happy, after everything that has happened in my life; to feel this happy was sort of a relief. I was so thankful I looked passed what everyone thought of this man and gave him a chance, and I was so thankful he didn't give up on me after the first rejection.

_**So there is the story! I MAY do an Epilogue of the wedding…we will see! Please send your reviews!**_

_**A/N – So, originally I had planned on starting my next multi chapter Klaroline story right away but someone actually posted a story yesterday that was along the same idea I had come up with for my next one (Caroline traveling back in time and meeting a human Klaus.) so… I may wait until they post the next chapter so I can make sure that my story isn't too similar.**_


	19. Epilogue The Wedding

_**I had a lot of fun imagining their wedding day while I was writing the last chapter so here is a little taste of a Klaroline wedding! (And in my story Alaric is alive and well because it is just too heartbreaking for me to think of him any other way!) Enjoy!**_

**Epilogue – The Wedding**

It had been a year since Klaus had asked me to be his wife. We decided to wait until after I graduated high school since it was important for me to do that with my friends. I never thought I would be getting married so young but a lot of things in my life have not turned out as I expected. I had a great life though and I wouldn't change anything about it. I was in my room sitting in front of my mirror doing my make-up. I couldn't believe in just a couple hours I was going to be Mrs. Caroline Mikaelson.

Elena and Bonnie were in the bathroom getting ready. I had asked Elena to be my maid of honor and I asked Bonnie to be a bridesmaid.

The other two not so obvious choices for bridesmaids were doing there makeup with my mother in her room. I had asked Meredith because she had become close with all of us in the past year. I asked Rebekah because she was the one person that never abandoned Klaus after everything he had done, we weren't the best of friends but we were working on it and I knew being a part of her big brother's wedding day would mean a lot to her.

The bridesmaid's wore long one shoulder dresses with a flower on the strap. Elena and Rebekah wore it in purple and Bonnie and Meredith wore it in green. I wanted to use both mine and Klaus' favorite colors in the wedding; luckily they looked nice together. My dress was off white, strapless, beadwork and lace all over and there was a cluster of beads at my right hip. I had always wanted a princess type wedding gown and this was more beautiful than I could ever imagine. My bouquet was mostly of white flowers with a few purple ones and a few greens. The bridesmaid's purple and green bouquets.

We decided to have the ceremony in the backyard of the mansion. My mom, the girls, and I pulled up in the limo. We lined up on the side of the house and I could hear the music playing. Meredith walked down with Damon, Elijah escorted Rebekah and Kol escorted Bonnie. Alaric, Matt, and Jeremy were all seated in the row behind my bridesmaids. Elena made her way down the aisle alone and joined Klaus and his best man Stefan at the makeshift altar.

I took a deep breath in and looped my arm through my moms. I wished my dad was still here to give me away. I hoped that he would be happy for me even though he didn't approve of vampires. Deep down I think he would want me to find someone who loved me, and I did.

As soon as I laid my eyes on Klaus my nervousness left my body. He looked so handsome in his tux. And I just thought to myself 'I am so lucky to be marrying a man that I was so madly in love with.' Although a lot of things in my life have gone a little differently than I expected, my wedding day was exactly as I had always imagined it would be. My mom and I finished our walk down the aisle, she gave me a kiss on the cheek then Klaus bent down and kissed her cheek.

Klaus gently grabbed my hand with his. "You look beautiful." He told me as we walked the few steps to the minister.

"Good afternoon." The minister began. "We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of two lives. Caroline and Niklaus stand before their friends and family ready to declare their love and commitment to each other.

Klaus and I had decided to write our own vows to make the ceremony more personal. I loved the idea but was a little surprised that he was willing to open up about his feelings in front of everyone. The minister looked at me cueing me to go ahead with my vows.

I took a deep breath and looked into Klaus' eyes. "When I look into your eyes I know that my love for you is eternal. You challenge me, make me feel safe, treat me as your equal, and believe in me. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving. I promise to be a true and loyal friend and my commitment to you will never fail."

The minister turned his head to Klaus and nodded to him.

Klaus smiled. "It is an amazing thing to meet someone who can look beyond what you are and see past what people say is true. You trusted me when people said not to, you were loyal to me like no one else has been before, and you loved me; something no one has done in the past. Some people search their entire lives for their soul mate; I am the luckiest man in the world because not only have I found my soul mate but I get to marry her. I promise you, we will share lifetimes of eternal and immeasurable love and happiness."

I couldn't stop the tears that ran down my face. "I love you." I whispered. And he mouthed it back to me.

The ceremony continued with the ring exchange and then finally the kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you the first time ever….Mr. & Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson." The minister spoke as we turned around to see our guests clapping and smiling.

After the ceremony we headed inside with our guests to celebrate the best day of our lives. We had delicious food and the finest champagne of course. I would have been fine with a simple wedding but that wasn't really Klaus' style. We only invited our close friends so it was a beautiful, intimate evening that I will remember for an eternity.

Stefan climbed the staircase about a quarter of the way up and lightly banged on his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention for his toast. "Dale Carnegie once said: 'Don't ask a man what is important to him. Watch how he spends his time.' I have watched Klaus spend his time over this year and a half and it is pretty obvious what is important to him. It's Caroline. She has made Klaus a happy man…a man with a new focus…a man with a new appreciation for love and life. If you would all raise your glass with me to toast Klaus and Caroline. We wish you both lifetimes of love and happiness."

Stefan's speech was beautiful. He and Klaus have gotten closer over the past year, they didn't have the type of friendship Damon and Alaric had, but not many people did. I was happy that everyone had given him a chance and even accepted him as a friend.

Elena walked up the stairs after Stefan came down. "I don't really have a speech planned but I wanted to say a few words. Klaus and Caroline; I believe… are the definition of soul mates. Not only does she make him a better man but he changes her too. She is more confident and truly happy with her life because of Klaus. I am so honored to be part of this beautiful moment in their lives." She raised her glass and the rest of the guests followed. "I wish you both many more beautiful moments in your lifetime."

We moved to the ball room and took the dance floor with our friends. Damon danced with Elena, Matt with Rebekah (which I was still getting used to.), Bonnie surprisingly agreed to dance with Kol, Alaric of course was dancing with Meredith, Stefan believe it or not was dancing with Katherine, Elijah had asked my mom for a dance, and Jeremy had asked his girlfriend, Alicia. I had told Klaus to pick the song for our first dance; he of course had chosen the first song we ever danced to, 'Give Me Love'.

Our wedding cake was of course beautiful. It was all white and the layers were more sphere shape than square. We decided to go nontraditional with the flavor since I had never been a fan of white cake. We went with Devils Food chocolate and it was definitely a smart choice.

Klaus and I stood by the door and said our goodbyes to everyone; we wouldn't be seeing them again for a while. Klaus planned on taking me to Paris for our honeymoon. He has been dying to take me all year but I told him that I wanted my first time in Paris to be our honeymoon. After our honeymoon in Paris I agreed to let Klaus show me some of the world like he has always wanted to do. We had no definite return date but I knew we wouldn't stay away forever.

Mystic Falls would always be our home and we would always come back.

_**Thank you again for reading my story. I am so glad that you enjoyed it and appreciate every one of the reviews you have left me! I can't wait to start my next story so you guys can read it! Don't forget to leave this story one last review! **_

_****For pictures of Caroline's Ring, Wedding gown, Wedding Cake, Bouquets, and Bridesmaids dresses check out my Photobucket page (Link is in my profile)****_


End file.
